


Hylophobia

by ilikepie1079



Series: Raywood [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Freewood, Ray Riding Hood, Raywood, Wolf Man, also chapters will be longer, fight, hopefully short and sweet, i dunno, rayridinghood au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 26,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4968238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikepie1079/pseuds/ilikepie1079
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray used to be afraid of the woods.<br/>And then, the Big Bad Wolf appeared.<br/>And then, hylophobia turned to hylomania.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This is based off of samijen's au on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ray Riding Hood

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work on Ao3, so I am a little new to this. And a quick warning, I changed a few things from samijen's au, but it's mostly the same. I hope you enjoy!

Ray used to be afraid of the woods.

He used to cower in fear when Mama Jack would lead him near to the edge of the woods. He would screech whenever he saw a grouping of trees. He used to wake up in a cold sweat after having a nightmare that contained a forest. He used to have a fit every single time Mama Jack brought up going to visit Grandma Geoff. He used to scream and cry and whine and throw himself to the ground when the woods were mentioned in conversation.

Why was Ray afraid of the woods?

Because when he was only about one or two years of age, he saw sharp yellowish eyes lurking in the trees, watching him. He had initially been curious, but that curiousness turned to fear when he heard a snarl and a growl. He suddenly envisioned a monster perched behind the foliage, getting ready to pounce upon him and rip him to shreds.

Now, you must be wondering why the verb is in a past tense. Well, this was all before Ray was ten. Which is when he got his fearful little hands into videogames.

After videogames, Ray became more courageous and understood that danger was necessary, and that there were a lot more scarier things than just a group of trees and greens.

And now, Ray doesn’t have a problem going into the woods with Mama Jack to deliver Grandma Geoff his booze. Sometimes, he gets the feeling of the monster looking at him, but he shrugs it off and tells himself that no such thing exists.

Well, that was before the day.


	2. A Little Favor

“Ray!” Mama Jack cried out from the kitchen of their small house. Ray had been lounging on their old dusty couch, cranking out a hardcore Pokemon battle. When Jack called for him, he snapped the red and black DS shut and rolled off the couch. He stood and made his way to Jack after Jack yelped his name out again.

“Yes, mama?” He inquired, stepping into the kitchen and dining area.

“I have a little favor to ask of you,” Jack stated, brushing his hands off onto his orange flowery apron. Jack wasn’t truly Ray’s mother. Especially since Jack was a man and Ray had no resemblance to him at all. Ray was skinny and boney, with darker skin and jet black hair. He had large brown eyes that hid under thick-lensed glasses. He wore black dresses under a beautiful red cloak that Jack had fashioned to help Ray cope with the forest monster. Jack, on the other hand, was a heavy and tall man with pale skin and amber hair. His light brown eyes hid under thin glasses, which were the only thing him and Ray had in common. He had a thick hearty beard but the heart and soul of a lovely mother. He wore aprons around the house and had cared for Ray since he was pretty much one year old. But, the two were a team. The younger Ray helping carry the groceries when the two went shopping. Mama Jack waiting in line with Ray to get him a new game. Jack making cakes and giving Ray small but really nice birthday parties. Ray and Jack worked perfectly together.

“What do you need?” Ray asked, tilting his hand. Jack hadn’t looked him in the eyes since he got there.

“I-uh-have to go to this outing in town,” Jack responded, finally looking up.

“Yeah, so?” Ray questioned. “I’ve been home alone before.”

“But, I promised Geoff that I’d give him the recent shipment of beer,” Jack explained.

“Let me guess, I can’t go to the town thing,” Ray inputted, unamused.

Jack laughed and nodded in response, almost nervously.

Ray had seen this coming from a mile away. Jack had always gone with Ray and made time for it, but sooner or later Jack would have Ray go out on his own. It was a given. “Alright, when should I leave?” Ray sighed.

“Um, to get to Grandma's before dusk?” Jack mumbled, looking to the clock on the wall a little ways away. “In a minute or two.”

Ray sighed, once more. “I'll go grab my bag. Do you have to cooler ready?”

“Of course. I’m not that unprepared.”


	3. And He's Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must say that I know these chapters are short, but I will make them longer as things start picking up. Heh.  
> Please enjoy!

“Okay,” Mama Jack started his small safety rant. “Be careful. These woods can be dangerous, but only if you make that way. I know that you know to stay on the trail. Don’t leave it because you saw something, or because there's like a fallen tree in the way. If anything just turn back and I can tell Geoff that something happened. If anything bad happens, call me. You have your cell phone? Good. And what is the most important rule?”

“Don’t talk to the wolf,” Ray droned.

“And if he tries to talk to you?” Jack queried.

“Just keep your head down and walk away,” Ray responded, still monotone.

“Why are you saying it like that? This is your safety we are talking about here!” Jack commented.

“Mama, I’ve heard this so many times,” Ray replied. “I know what I’m doing. I’ll be fine.”

“I’m just running it by you in case you forgot,” Jack defended.

“How could I forget it? You tell me this every single time I leave the house!” Ray returned.

“I’m sorry that I am concerned about you and that I care about you!” Jack retaliated.

“Listen, Mama,” Ray responded, letting his tone fall back to be calmer. “I love you and I know you care, but I’m not ten. I don’t need constant reminding. I understand the rules, okay? I’m sorry that I came off a little rude, but I’m tired of you acting like I’m just a kid.”

Jack breathed. “Okay. I understand, Ray.”

“Thank you, Mama,” Ray stated, a small smile appearing on his face. Jack couldn’t help but smile back.

“I love you, Little Ray Riding Hood,” Jack chimed, using Ray’s nickname.

Ray _humphed_ and replied with “Love you, too, Mama.” Jack sneaked a chaste kiss onto Ray’s cheek and let him out the door of their house. The cabin-like house was a few paces from the large woods that were behind them. Ray walked along a worn down path that lead to Grandma Geoff’s house. But, right before disappearing into the forest, Ray turned and waved at Jack with a small smile on his face.

Jack just waved back and then watched Ray disappear into the woods; the last thing he saw was a bright red cape fluttering in the wind.


	4. The Big Bad Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD!! YOU GUYS! 200+ HITS? 30+ KUDOS? A BOOKMARK? ALL IN ONE FREAKING DAY? GEEZUSSSSSSSSsssssssss. AND IT'S ALREADY MADE KNOWN TO PEOPLE ON THE TUMBLRS? Y'all are freaking insane. I love you all. Y'all are awesome. 10/10 would write again. I bet half of you most likely skipped over this....hehe.
> 
> Quick question, what do you guys think of this so far? I'm truly curious. 
> 
> Also, you can find me on the tumblrs at i-like-all-the-pie  
> I post really random stuff. You really don't have to go tho.  
> Alright, back to teh story....

Let us clear up a few things. Yes, Ryan was dubbed “The Big Bad Wolf” but he’s only part wolf, unlike the fairytales that claimed he was a complete wolf. Yes, a few people had died in the woods before, but that was not Ryan’s fault. He only killed if necessary; he was on a murder break. Yes, Ryan did have amped hearing and slight night vision and all the cool wolf abilities. But, he rarely used them. Well, except the one that let him turn into a wolf. Which he used all the time. And yes, Ryan did know about the family that Little Ray Riding Hood was apart of. It wasn’t his fault that almost every week, the fat one and Ray trampled through the forest, making so much noise. And that the grandma, or Geoff, made his house smell of alcohol and other substances that Ryan could pick out from the start of the woods. And one last thing, yes, Ryan was somehow attracted to the small boy named Ray.

He still remembers when he was really young and was near the edge of the forest. He had hid in a bush and was spying on the house that was close to the woods. There was a small child, who was probably the cutest thing Ryan had ever seen. He was awfully curious when the boy met his stare. Ryan was going to maybe walk out and reveal himself-

_Tweet!_

Ryan snarled at the noise. Then, he felt small feet land on his head. “Really, Gavin?” Ryan growled, trying to keep quiet. The boy must have heard him and started running. Oh great, he had scared the poor boy away.

“Sowwy, Rye!” The small brown bird that had perched on his head chirped. Gavin was one of the other humanoid creatures that lived in the woods as well. The little two year-old had already mastered going between human and animal form. “Dad let me out and I wanted tell you that there new group of humans in middle of woods.” The small chick hadn’t truly grasped grammar and all that came with it.

“Who?” Ryan inquired.

“Lumberjacks, dat’s all know,” Gavin responded. Ryan drew in a sharp breath. _Lumberjacks_ , that most likely meant _hunters_ as well. “I think I go and see them.”

“Be careful, Gavin,” Ryan replied. “We don’t want a future prince to get hurt.” Gavin just twittered back at the other boy. Gavin launched off of Ryan and flew off into the dark woods. Ryan sighed and just groaned. He wanted to see the little boy.

 

After seeing ‘Mama’ Jack and Ray walk the same path for years, Ryan finally spotted the little Ray walking alone probably going to Geoff’s house. He was luckily at that side of the woods and was lounging in his human form.

The first thing Ryan spotted was the bright red cape. Since there was a slight breeze, the cape fluttered, and Ryan’s keen eyes was able to see it from a little bit away. He instantly found himself sniffing and caught the tiny scent of roses and vanilla. Ray’s scent had always been close to a rose, for some strange reason. And Jack’s distinguishing scent of vanilla was mostly due to his baking habits, and Ray lived with Jack, so the scent would transfer. Ryan was moving towards the flash of red before he even understood what was going on. His hands moved to his collar and he quickly popped it up. He shoved his hands into his pockets of his leather jacket and navigated through the trees. Ryan could find the worn down path easily, but Ray could stray from the path, just as well.

Wait, when did he suddenly start caring for another being?

Gavin was just a nuisance that Ryan couldn’t ever get rid of. Well, until Gavin met a ‘lumberjack’ named Michael. Then, Gavin was mostly out of Ryan’s hair.

But, now here he is, making sure a kid doesn’t stray off the path.

What happened to him?

 


	5. A Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys that I haven't updated the story! I got really sidetracked with school and all that unholyness. I promise that I will get the next chapter out a little more sooner, but it is just as long. So be warned. ALSO THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU ALL! I OWE YOU ALL A LOT! 50 KUDOS AND ALMOST 400 HITS! This is legit a dream. All right, I'm out. Please enjoy this long ass chapter.

“ _Don’t stray off the path, Ray,_ ” Ray muttered, using a high pitched voice and trying to mock Jack. “ _Don’t talk to strangers, and mostly wolves._ Look, Jack, I’m not freaking Pocahontas. I won’t go adopting raccoons and birds as friends. Well, scratch that, I mean just raccoons. Because I haven’t told you about Gavin, who is a talking bird that’s friends with Michael. And I can’t tell you that because then you’ll send me off to a madhouse.” There was a rustle near Ray and he jumped. He became silent and looked around, his heart rate skyrocketing. His breathing sped up. Suddenly, a bunch of images of people covered in blood and headlines saying _‘Another Found Dead in the Woods’_ crossed through his mind. Ray gulped, finding himself truly worried. “Is anyone there?” Ray wearied, his voice truly soft with fear. When nothing responded, Ray breathed. He calmed himself down, telling himself that it was most likely the leaves reacting to the breeze.

“Like I was saying,” Ray started up again. “I won’t tell you about this talking bird because I’d be called a madman if I did. People would start talking bad about me and you’d get all sympathetic. Then, people would start suggesting to you, that I should be ‘sent away’. And soon enough, you’d do it, Jack. You’d send me off with the crazy ones. Like I don’t want to go to an insane asylum because I just casually spoke about my friends. But would I actually get sent away? I mean, you talk about the wolf in the woods, like it’s a piece of scripture. Oh, look! I’m in the freaking woods. And guess what, Mama Jack, there is no wolf!” Ray stopped then, huffing. “You hyped me up for nothing, Mama! I can’t-” Ray’s eyes suddenly found a large beautiful bush of luxurious roses. “-believe that there are these beautiful roses just waiting for me.” Ray was on the edge of the path, about to step off of it when Jack’s warning filled his head.  

_“I know that you know to stay on the trail. Don’t leave it because you saw something-”_

“Aw, but the roses,” Ray argued with his brain.

_“These woods can be dangerous, but only if you make that way-”_

“I won’t be too long,” Ray pointed out. “And the roses aren’t that far away. It’s only just a few steps.”

_“Stay on the trail.”_

“I mean, what’s the harm of grabbing some flowers?” Ray shrugged, making up his mind.

_“Last chance, Ray. **Stay on the trail.** ”_

“I mean, yolo, am I right?” Ray asked aloud, stepping off the worn path and into soft grass. His fear dissipated. Suddenly, the smell of roses was strong. Ray sniffed and smiled. He was instantly all over the rose bush, plucking only the finest of the roses. Soon, he had an armful and he turned back to the path. “There. All done,” he lilted. “And now back to-” Ray looked down to where the path was supposed to be. “-the path?”

It was gone.

The old, dusty, dirty path was _gone._

How. How? _How the hell does a path disappear?_

“Shit,” Ray stated, simply. His heart rate jumped up for the second time. He felt himself slipping into a panic attack. He had no way to get home. He was going to die in these woods. Mama Jack will never know. He’ll be so disappointed in Ray. They will never find his body. He’ll die and decompose in this forest behind his house. He’ll be ravaged by bears and wolves. And his lucky, beautiful, red cape won’t save him this time. _He was going to **die** in these woods._ “Alright, wolves, bears, lions and all other forest creatures, bring it on. I’m ready. Kill me.”

“But, I have no wish to kill you,” a deep voice replied, quietly.

Ray jumped and dropped the roses. “Who are you?” He demanded, looking around and trying to find the speaker.

“I am a myth,” the voice rumbled from Ray’s left side. “A legend,” the same voice stated suddenly from Ray right. “I am,” the voice echoed. “The Big. Bad. Wolf,” the voice was behind him, and practically whispering in Ray’s ear. Ray screamed and jumped away, fear pounding through his veins.

“Please don’t kill me!” Ray pleaded, trying to shift away by scraping his hands upon the forest floor. Ray kept his head down, scared to look up and see large teeth attached to a huge terrible monster. “Please! Please! I have so much to live for!”

He was interrupted by an alluring laugh. It was quiet and overall like a dark deep bell. Clear and precise, but still _human_.

“What the-” Ray whispered, finally lifting his head. Above him, stood a tall man with wavy light brown hair. He had a soft shadow of stubble on his face. The tall man wore a dark jacket that had a popped collar, dark blue jeans, and black shoes. At first, Ray didn’t realize the black swaying tail and twitching ears, but when he did, he gasped. “Who are you?” Ray muttered.

“I told you,” the wolf-man replied, opening yellow eyes. “The Big Bad Wolf.” Ray felt confused. The wolf in the stories Mama Jack read to him, was just a wolf. Not a man with ears and a tail. “I’m surprised you didn’t run away, or else you would’ve just gotten more lost.”

“I’m not lost,” Ray retorted, turning to gather up his fallen roses.

“Oh, really?” the Big ‘Bad’ Wolf asked in a playful tone.

“I can assure you, I know exactly where I am,” Ray returned.

“Oh,” the wolf-man hummed. “So where is here?”

“Um, y’know, here,” Ray replied, not really sure how to answer, because he was for sure lost.

“You’re lost, little one,” the wolf responded.

“Okay sure, I’m lost,” Ray admitted. “Wait, little one? I am not little!”

“Ah, you’re height and weight dicate that your statement is, in fact, false,” the wolf mused, bending down to help Ray gather the flowers. Ray wanted to swat him away, but his hands were busy trying to save his beautiful roses.

“Shut up,” Ray grumbled. “I don’t need your help. I’m fine.”

“Oh, sure,” the man litled, sarcasm heavy in his tone.

“Listen, my mama told me not to talk to strangers,” Ray stated. “And this has stranger danger written all over it.”

“Then, let’s not be strangers,” the man returned, smoothly. Ray stood with the wolf-man. “I’m the Big Bad Wolf or, you can call me Haywood, Ryan Haywood,” Ryan introduced himself, handing a few of the dropped roses to Ray.

“Oh my god,” Ray sighed and took the roses. “You had so much potential with that smooth transition and you ruined it.”

“Well, I’m sorry, Mr. Red Cape,” Ryan retorted.

“It’s Ray,” Ray replied. “Or Little Ray Riding Hood. But, I hate that, so just call me Ray.”

“You’re very lucky you bumped into this rose bush,” Ryan commented, his bright eyes running over Ray.

“Why?” Ray snorted. “Because I met you?”

“No, actually,” Ryan responded. “You’re lucky because normal roses have thorns. These do not.”

Ray’s color slightly drained. “I totally forgot.”

“Good job,” Ryan chuckled. “You’re lucky you bumped into me.”

“Shut up,” Ray growled. Some of the flowers were starting to slip from Ray’s arms, threatening to fall again. He tried to keep a grip on them.

“I can carry those for you,” Ryan offered.

“I don’t need your help,” Ray grumbled. Right after his statement, the roses fell to the ground. Ryan laughed and bent down.

“Yes, you do,” Ryan lilted, gathering the roses. Ray kneeled onto the ground, trying to beat Ryan. “How about I carry the roses and you worry about your cooler filled of alcohol?”

“I don’t need you for anything,” Ray retorted. “Wait, how did you know there was alcohol in there?”

“Because I have a perfect nose,” Ryan returned. “And just let me be a gentleman and help you with the flowers.”

“You don’t need to,” Ray tried.

“I don’t _need_ to do anything,” Ryan replied. “But I _want_ to help you. So, let me help you.”

“Alright, fine,” Ray grumbled. Alright, now he had broken two rules out of two, so he pretty much failed. _Good job, Ray._

Ryan gathered any roses that still looked beautiful. Ray gathered his things and his mind back together. And Ryan started to lead them back to the path. He’s just a wolf-man-thing. How bad could he really be?


	6. A Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't get over how amazing you all are. You're so NICE GEEZUS!  
> Quick note: I drew a human Gavin for reference of your guys' eyes! It's on my tumblr- here is da link:  
> http: //i-like-all-the-pie.tumblr. com/post/131789639128/hello-this-is-my-rendition-of-prince-birb-gavin
> 
> And I created a blog that's all about writing prompts/aus/anything! Please go follow it!  
> http:// hityouwithraywood.tumblr. com/
> 
> I'm very sorry I got behind on my upload schedule!! I'm trying!!
> 
> Also, you guys can ask me or this cast of creatures stuff!! I decided why not start now? So go ahead and ask!

Ryan was surprised at his own actions. Scaring little Ray Riding Hood, like  _that_ , was quite bold of him to do. The poor boy didn’t even know who he was and yet Ryan just straight up made him almost have a heart attack. Wait, was Ryan really that evil? He just scared a poor defenseless boy. And he had no regrets.  _Oh my God, I’m evil. I’m insane. No wonder I’m called the Big Bad Wolf. I scare little ones instead of introduce myself._

“Dude, you alright?” Ray’s voice inquired, pulling Ryan back to the present.

“Fine,” Ryan responded, keeping a good hold on the roses.

“How far away is the path?” Ray asked, noting that the two had been walking for a good minute or two.

“Well, you see,” Ryan started. “The roses have a certain quality for people or animals to draw close to them. No matter how far away you are, once you step off that path and look at those roses, you are stuck there. Many think it’s the path that disappear, but the path doesn’t move at all.”

“Why aren’t you attracted to them?” Ray questioned.

“I don’t truly know,” Ryan admitted. “I think it’s either because I am a mix between human and animal, and the roses haven’t adapted enough to catch me in their spell. Or, it’s just that there is only one thing that can deter me from my path.”

“Well, what ‘deters’ you?” Ray requested.

“I don’t go around giving my weakness to people I’ve just met,” Ryan shared.  _And I won’t let you know that it’s **you**._  Ryan thought with a small smirk.

“Then, why should I be traveling with you?” Ray asked. “I mean, if you’re just going to leave me in the dark about everything, why should I trust you?”

“Because I know these woods like the back of my hand,” Ryan bragged. “And you need to get back to the path.”

“Whatever, I could totally do it myself,” Ray rebuttaled. “I’ve been in these woods so many times.”

“But, you’ve never been off the path,” Ryan remarked. “I, on the other hand, have seen  _everything_.”

“So, you know where my Granny lives?” Ray questioned.

“Geoff? Yes, I could follow that scent of beer from the forest’s beginning,” Ryan replied, his nose wrinkling at the memory of the scent.

“Oh, yeah,” Ray chuckled. “He does drink a lot.”

“By a lot, you mean constantly, right?” Ryan proposed.

“Shut up. Granny’s still a nice person,” Ray grumbled.

“Since your precious ‘Granny’ is so into alcoholic beverages, I’m going to go out on a limb here and say those drinks in the cooler are for him,” Ryan predicted.

“Your guess is correct,” Ray admitted. Suddenly, the duo spotted the old, winding path. Ray smiled and ran towards it, happily placing his feet on the path. “Thank you to my main man J.C. for hooking us up with the path again.”

Ryan tilted his head, quite confused at the boy in front of him. Ray looked up at Ryan and saw the confusion.

“J.C. Like Jesus Christ,” Ray explained.

“Oh,” Ryan replied. “That’s a different way to say that.”

“Yeah, it is,” Ray responded. “That’s why I use it.” There was a small silence in between the two. “So, um, I can take those roses and fit them into the cooler. Uh, you can go now.”

“I would love to,” Ryan stated. “But, there are bears, man-eating wolves, and magical flower bushes. And the main path that you and your mother take cannot be reached.”

“Um, what?” Ray asked.

“The bridge that lies right after the fork in the road, was hit by a lightning bolt in last night’s storm,” Ryan relayed. “Since it was made out of wood, it caught on fire and burned down. We have nearby lumberjacks working on it, but it’s not finished yet.”

“Oh, really?” Ray inquired.

“Yes, really,” Ryan retorted.

“I don’t believe you,” Ray admitted.

“Of course you don’t,” Ryan mumbled. “Listen, I’ll walk you there myself. I wish I could say I was just pranking you, but I am not.”

“Is there a shortcut?” Ray questioned.

“Yes, there’s always a shorter way,” Ryan answered.

“Take me there and show me,” Ray declared. “Then I’ll know that this isn’t just some ruse to get my stuff.”

“Believe me, I don’t want your booze or your bag,” Ryan insisted. “But if it’s the only thing that calms your nerves, then here’s your roses. Get them into your cooler and let’s go. We’re wasting time arguing.” Ryan handed Ray the handful of roses and Ray slipped them into the cooler. After Ray closed up the cooler, Ryan started to lead Ray through the forest that was off the path.

“So-” Ray started.

“Hush,” Ryan whispered. “Wolves are out during this time. And also, we will be heading near their direction.” Ray nodded, keeping himself quiet.

Ryan got them there relatively quickly. Soon, the duo was standing right in front of a thrashing river with a highly burnt piece of wood connected to the earth that signified where the bridge was supposed to be. Ryan looked over at Ray, and saw a very surprised expression.

“So, you weren’t lying," Ray mumbled.

“What reason would I have to lie?” Ryan replied.

“I dunno,” Ray responded. Something in Ryan’s brain clicked.

“You don’t trust me because I’m part-wolf,” Ryan stated. Ray didn’t speak. “I’m right, aren’t I? You think I’m a monster.”

“No, that’s not it,” Ray emitted, but Ryan understood his softer tone.

“You’re lying,” Ryan declared, quietly. Ray didn’t even raise a rebuttal. “I knew it.”

“I-” Ray restarted.

“No,” Ryan interrupted. “Just leave it alone. You’ve been taught not to trust me. But, I’m going to change that.”

“How?”

“I’m going to make you fall in love with me,” Ryan insisted. Ray erupted into laughter.

“Me?” Ray gasped through laughs. “Fall in love with you?” Ray’s laughter increased before it started to slow down. “That's going to be one hell of a challenge.”

“I  _love_  challenges,” Ryan purred.

“Y'know what, wolf?” Ray muttered. “I’ll take your little challenge.”

“Oh?” Ryan smirked.

“Yeah,” Ray replied. “But, let’s raise the stakes. What do you want if you win?”

“I get to court you,” Ryan answered.

“Really? That’s it?” Ray inquired.

“You can’t say no,” Ryan stated. “And I get to spend time with you. But, you can’t judge me by my looks. Well, unless you like them." Ryan added the last portion in a hushed tone. Ryan say Ray shudder slightly. “Did I scare you?”

“N-n-no,” Ray stuttered.

“So, what if you win?” Ryan asked.

“Um, I don’t know. Give me a second,” Ray responded.

“Shouldn’t you have something in mind if you give a request like that?” Ryan queried.

“I got it,” Ray murmured. Ryan noticed that Ray's reply was only to buy time. “Um, oh! I got it! You have to leave me alone. You can’t stalk me or do whatever you were doing before.”

“How did you-?” Ryan started.

“Only my mama and me know the way to Granny's house. We don’t go around telling people, especially wolves,” Ray stated, alluding to the fact that Ryan knew Ray was going to take the bridge route.

“Oh,” Ryan mumbled.

“So, is it a deal?” Ray inquired, holding his hand out.

“It is,” Ryan replied, shaking Ray’s outstretched hand.

_“CAW!”_

“GAH!” Ray screeched, jumping up onto Ryan. Ryan caught the practically weightless boy, and remained unfazed. Suddenly, a small brown bird landed in the grass.

“Ryan!” The bird tweeted.

“Hello, Gavin,” Ryan sighed.

“Wait, Gavin?” Ray inquired.

“Ray!” Gavin chirped. “It’s been forever!”

“I just saw you a day ago,” Ray muttered.

“Wait, you know Gavin?” Ryan asked.

“Yeah,” Ray responded.

“But do you know  _Gavin_?” Ryan inquired.

“Um, what?” Ray replied.

“No,” Gavin answered.

“Hm,” Ryan stated.

“Uh, what am I missing here?” Ray asked.

“Welp, here goes nothing!” Gavin yelped. The bird jumped up and there was a soft light that made Ryan and Ray look away. When the two looked back, there stood a tall lanky man wild brown hair and soft green eyes. He wore a green tunic, sectioned off in different shades of green. A large pendant hung from his neck; it looked to be a small brown feather encased in emerald. He had green pants that were tucked into brown combat boots. The most impressive thing about him was a large cape that rolled onto the ground and was made of feathers. The man smiled. “Hello, Ray. I’m Gavin, the prince of the avians in this forest.” Ray's jaw dropped and Ryan just smiled.

“Do you want me to let you down?” Ryan mused. Ray nodded, his jaw still slack. Ryan dipped Ray onto his feet, and instantly Ray was next to Gavin, circling him with wonder.

“Oh my god!” Ray smiled. “You’re a freaking prince! Holy shit! Michael’s going to freak out!”

“Don’t tell him!” Gavin interrupted, fear instantly in his eyes.

“Why not?” Ray asked. Ryan sighed and looked at Gavin.

“You still haven’t told the man yet?” Ryan queried.

“Well, neither have you!” Gavin squawked.

“Mine isn’t that big of a deal,” Ryan replied. “But hiding away your human form someone that you...” Ryan struggled to find a word, so he settled with a phrase instead. “...are really close with, isn’t the way to go about things.” Gavin opened his mouth to start arguing, but Ryan cut in. “I’ve only just met Ray, so don’t try and base your argument on that.”

“But you’re helpin’ him through the woods!” Gavin retorted. “You never do that! Especially with humans!”

“Really?” Ray whispered, his eyes turning Ryan’s way.

“Maybe I’m just trying something new, okay?” Ryan replied. “But, you and Michael have been really close friends for a while now. So, you need to at least think about it. Is that good with you, Gavin?”

“Ryan does have a point, Gav,” Ray stated. “And Michael hasn’t tried to kill you yet, so I would say he likes you. And he would definitely like this you.”

“What do you mean by that?“ Gavin inquired.

“I mean, you could literally seduce Michael in that body,” Ray answered.

“Oh, um,” Gavin sputtered, his cheeks reddening. “Uh..” Ryan chuckled, quietly. “Hey! Don’t laugh at me!”

“I’m not laughing  _at_  you, per say,” Ryan responded, still smirking.

“Well,” Gavin huffed. “Stop it!”

“Dude, your face is so red,” Ray commented, giggling as well.

“I hate you guys,” Gavin grumbled.

“Love you too, Gav,” Ray stated with a smile.

“It’s a damn shame that I’m stuck with you losers,” Gavin murmured.

“More like we’re stuck with you,” Ryan whispered.


	7. Princely Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys!!!! All the kudos and bookmarks! I'm legit surprised that you guys enjoy this...Like it's just a story that I cooked up in my freetime because I was bored.  
> AND ALSO SAMIJEN SAW IT AND I SOBBED LOUDLY. UM...... WHY? BUT I DON'T KNOW IF SHE LIKED IT OR NOT SO IM TRULY CLUELESS AND I HATE IT>  
> Okay, sorry. But, please, enjoy! As I try and put these out a regular weekly time!  
> AND IF WE GET 100 KUDOS BEFORE CHRISTMAS I WILL DO A CHRISTMAS CHAPTER THAT I WILL POST AT THE END!!  
> Also one last thing, this series is supposed to last about 16 chapters and about 4-5 days. That's enough for a short love story, right? Okay. I'm done! Bye bye!

Gavin was a prince and soon to be king.

He never really thought of himself as princely/kingly material. He was always too clumsy, too ditzy, and just too weird. He was awkward with his English accent and his limbs were too long. Yet, his perfect father fell sick too a terrible virus when he was about twelve and his mother ended up refusing the crown to stay with his dad. So at such a young age, Gavin was pronounced Prince of the Birds. It was really strange, only being twelve and having the ability to control an entire army.

And having all of the birds in the forest depend on you was possibly the scariest thing.

Gavin was really thankful that Ryan existed. The elder boy had been able to provide a net of safety for Gavin, telling him the best way to approach things, how to persuade people, what to do in certain situations, and pretty much anything a prince or king needed. Gavin often questioned Ryan on how he knew such things. Ryan was just an orphan wolf-boy, who was sort of creepy. How did he know how to be a king? Ryan never answered Gavin; he would just sigh and shake his head. “I’ll tell you when you’re older, okay?”

Gavin still hasn’t gotten an answer.

But, that wasn’t what Gavin thought about anymore. All he truly thought about was Michael Jones, a young lumberjack. Beauteous, curly locks that were covered up by a black beanie and lean muscles covered by a red checkered shirt, perfect freckles and slimming cargo pants that made their way into large black boots, all came together to be the amazing Michael. Ugh, Gavin was head-over-heels in bloody _love_ with this man.

Gavin still got butterflies every single time he went to see Michael.

And the fact that Gavin couldn’t reveal to Michael that he was a prince, was the worst thing the world. Gavin and Michael had been friends for such a long time, even before Gavin was a prince. Yet, Gavin couldn’t even think about telling Michael, “I’m a prince.” It was three simple, harmless words. But, it could ruin a whole entire friendship. It was about as bad as saying “Hey, I’m in love with you. Are you in love with me, too?”

Oh, Gavin had to endure that, too.

Welp. Fuck.

Lucky Ryan. With his level-headedness and his charm. He could get a person trapped around his finger in just a few smooth words. Ryan could be the hugest dork, but he could be the sexiest man alive at the same time. Even Gavin thought he had a huge crush on him at one point. Well, actually Gavin did. He must have a thing for men that thought they were the alphas in the relationships. But, Gavin quickly made his crush disappear because he knew Ryan would always just be a really good friend.

But his stupid crush with Michael wouldn’t just _vanish_. It was constantly nagging him. Not letting him sleep or think or focus. No, all he thought about was Michael’s curls, his freckles, his arms, his hands, his smile, his voice, just all of him. Damn it, Gavin just wanted to be right next to Michael every single bloody moment. He wanted Michael to see him in his human form and smother him with kisses. He _needed_ Michael.

Geezus, he was so freaking corny. And he had a serious problem.

Well, no time to deal with it now. Gavin had to go annoy Michael and keep him company in the woods.

* * *

After saying their goodbyes to Gavin, the duo walked back to the fork in the road. During this, the two joked about Gavin being in _love_ with Michael. They made quips about the two back and forth until they reached their destination. “So, are you still going to walk me?” Ray inquired, a small smirk on his lips.

“Oh, believe me,” Ryan stated. “You will want me to go with you. Especially in _that_ part of the forest.”

“What’s so bad about _that_ way?” Ray asked.

“The fact that it’s where all the dangerous animals live,” Ryan answered.

“So, you live there?” Ray queried.

“Right you are,” Ryan nodded. “I’m glad that you’ve picked up that I am dangerous.”

“Ha, you wish,” Ray retorted, starting down the path. Ryan quickly followed him.

“Why don’t you think I’m dangerous?” Ryan inquired.

“Because, you’ve just been helping me, over and over again,” Ray answered. “You, also, put up with Gavin. And you are nothing but a _huge_ nerd.”

“Oh, so just because you’ve piqued my interest makes me a nerd, huh?” Ryan responded.

“Hey, I’m probably the biggest nerd on the planet, and yet you’ve said some really nerdy things that challenge my nerdiness,” Ray said. Ryan chuckled softly in reply. Ray smiled to himself. Ryan’s chuckle/laugh was probably the best thing he’s heard, ever. Not that he was in love with the guy. No way was he losing that challenge this early in the game.

Ryan’s chuckles died off, leaving the two in silence. Ray didn’t want to start a conversation or break the silence that had settled. So instead, he let himself go off into a tangent of thoughts.

_Why would Ryan want you to fall in love with him?_

Well, that’s obvious......................um, no it’s not. I mean, sure he stalked you, but to be in love with you. Ha, that’s hilarious. Right?

_So what if he’s attracted to you?_

Mama would freak the fuck out. He could practically hear Mama’s voice stating, _“Ray, what kind of crack are you smoking? Getting with the very thing I told you to avoid!”_ Ugh, Mama Jack would kill Ray without a doubt.

_You’re a bad boy. You can break the rules._

Ha! No! Ray couldn’t break a rule without feeling like he committed genocide. Jack’s scoldings were enough to keep Ray guilty for years. If anything, Ryan was the bad boy here. A wolf-man that lurked the forest could most likely break a few rules and not feel anything.

_Do you have feelings for him?_

Um, no. Ha. Why would Ray have feelings for a creepy-ass wolf dude? Yeah, just because his hair is utterly perfect and he could probably lift a tree with those biceps, doesn’t mean that Ray has feelings. Ryan’s a good-looking guy and stays in shape. No wonder Ray’s looking at him.

“Did you hear that?” Ryan asked, his head snapping up. The words and actions broke Ray out of his inner therapist section and put him on edge. Ryan’s ears that were on his head twitched, and if they weren’t in potential danger, Ray would have laughed at the sight.

“What?” Ray replied.

“Someone’s coming,” Ryan responded, wariness in his tone.

“Who?” Ray questioned.

“I don’t know,” Ryan retorted. “But it’s unsafe to just stand here. Come on. We’ll hide in the bushes.”

“You said some _one_ ,” Ray stated. “That means it’s a person. So, _I_ shouldn’t have to worry.”

“You’ve seen me and Gavin,” Ryan said. “We’re ‘humans’ but we are also animals. So whoever this someone is, might not be completely human. And some creatures here, want humans dead.”

“You have a point,” Ray nodded, following Ryan to the clump of bushes near the path. They ducked behind the prickly branches and Ryan’s protective arm somehow ended up on Ray’s back. When they touched, Ray looked over at Ryan, but the other was searching for a sound and unaware of his protective stance. Ray was about to comment when he heard voices.

“No, Gavin.”

“But, Micoo.”

“No. If I ever see the Big Bad Wolf, I will not hesitate to kill him. He’s caused the death of many people. I can’t let him get away.”

“Michael and Gavin,” Ray whispered, under his breath. He felt the underlying fear leave his body and he relaxed. Ray stole a glance at Ryan. The man still hadn’t relaxed. If anything, he looked even more on edge.

“What if the Big Bad Wolf wasn’t as big and bad as you think he is?” Gavin, in bird form, tweeted on Michael’s shoulder.

“I don’t care,” Michael responded, walking along the path. He held his axe in one of his hands, while his large gun resided on his back and his knife lay in a sheath on his leg. “He needs to be taken down. Murder is murder.”

“But if it was suicide-”

“Don’t go there,” Michael interrupted. “There would have been proof. And guess what, Gavin, there was no fucking proof for suicide. All of it pointed toward murder.”

“Maybe there wasn’t enough of an investigation,” Gavin argued.

“Oh my god,” Michael groaned. “Just shut up. We keep having the same conversation. Listen, Gavin, nothing you say will change my mind! The wolf needs to die!”

Ray heard Ryan growl, softly, and his yellow eyes narrowed. Ray was about to spring out and call Michael out on his beliefs. It was wrong to want another person dead.

“Micoo-”

“Why do you care? He’s only a wolf! Sure, you’re both animals, but he’s not even near your species!”

Wait, Michael thought the Big Bad Wolf was just a...wolf? Ray didn’t blame him, but no wonder Michael wanted to kill Ryan. Well, the Big Bad Wolf.

“I’ve got to get a move on, Gavin,” Michael retorted. “That bridge isn’t going to build itself.” Ray kept still until Ryan moved his arm and stood.

“You don’t like Michael, do you?” Ray asked.

“No,” Ryan rumbled. “I don’t plan on making friends with the child of the people that killed my parents.”

“Oh,” Ray whispered, his eyes widening and then falling.

Ray heard Ryan freeze up and then sigh. “Sorry, that was a little harsh.”

“No, it’s fine, dude.” Ray replied. “Just kind of a heavy topic.”

“I’m sorry,” Ryan repeated. “I shouldn’t have-”

“Ryan,” Ray interrupted. “We’re cool, alright? You don’t have to talk about it and we don’t have to discuss it.”

There was a small bout of silence before Ryan sighed with relief and whispered, “Thank you, Ray.”

“No problem. Now, let’s get going. The sun is going down.”


	8. An Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOODNESS GUYS!! WE HAVE REACHED 100+ KUDOS AND 1000+ HITS!!! THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH!!  
> Also, guess what you guys get!!!! A CHRISTMAS AND HALLOWEEN SPECIAL BECAUSE WE REACHED 100 KUDOS BEFORE HALLOWEEN ENDED!!! I'm really happy, as you can see.  
> THANK YOU!! ALSO, PLEASE COMMENT OR ASK QUESTIONS OR AS THE CHARACTERS QUESTIONS! I LOVE RESPONDING TO YOU GUYS!!  
> Just a quick note for this chapter, it is a little darker than normal. It's not like really bad, but it does involve a fight and blood. Just a small warning.  
> Alright, back to the show!

“We won’t make it to your grandmother’s house.”

“Uh, yeah, we will. If we walk fast enough, so pick up the pace.”

“You have no idea on how long the path is, so I would suggest taking my word for it.”

“Well, where are we supposed to stay?”

“I know where a few caves are.”

“Can we try and make it a little further?”

“Alright. Just tell me when you want to stop.”

* * *

 

“Ray, we should stop now.”

“No, we can walk a little more.”

“Ray.”

“What?”

“Never mind.”

* * *

“Ray, I’m getting a bad feeling about this. We should stop.”

“What’s wrong? Are your puppy feelings or sixth sense acting up?”

“This isn’t a joke.”

“Ryan, we will be fine.”

“There are really deadly creatures in this forest. They could maim you, Ray. Do you not have any caution?”

“I’ll be fine. And I have you to protect me, right?”

“If we get jumped by a gang of wolves, I don’t think I could completely protect you.”

“I can fight. I’m not helpless.”

“That’s not what I’m saying.”

“And it won’t happen to us.”

* * *

Ryan hated the woods at night. Even though he was feared by every animal, he remembers getting into a few deadly fights all because the sun was down. Man-eating wolves were the most common during this time, all because they could hide in the shadows much easier. Yet, the boy with the bright red cape, in front of him, just waltzed on, throwing any caution into the sudden breeze. The night air gave Ryan chills and his hair stand up on the back of his neck. When he looked at his hand, he realized he was shaking. Why? What was wrong? Why didn’t he want to keep moving? Why did he want to go and hide? Ryan mumbled a small string of curses to himself.

“Ray, this is the last time we can truly stop to go to a cave,” Ryan warned, breaking the heavy silence between the two. “The next resting spot is a long ways away and it’s not safe.”

“What’s wrong, dude?” Ray questioned, turning to face the wolf-man. “You keep warning and warning me.”

“I don’t know,” Ryan admitted. “I’m just getting a really bad feeling if we continue.”

“Since you feel so bad,” Ray started. “We can stop, okay?” Ryan felt a burst of relief flood through his system.

“Thank you, Ray,” Ryan whispered. “Now, come along. We have to get to that cave.”

“Lead the way,” Ray declared. Ryan nodded, leading Ray off the path and into the surrounding trees and foliage. “So, you really don’t know why you got so anxious?”

“No,” Ryan answered. “I seriously have no clue.” Suddenly, Ryan’s stomach sank and the cold, rotten feeling returned. Ryan tensed up, and Ray noticed.

“What?” Ray asked.

“Don’t move,” Ryan rumbled. “Something isn’t right.” His ears flicked and he strained to hear around him and Ray. He closed his eyes and mapped out what he was hearing. Leaves, on the trees, Ray’s dress brushing against his cloak, Ray’s breath, his own heartbeat, his own breathing pattern, and snap! That was a twig about three yards behind them. There was a new sound like breathing. Ryan’s eyes snapped open. “There’s something following us,” Ryan muttered, grabbing Ray’s hand. He started running, trying to keep quiet. “There’s a clearing a little ways away. Once we make it, find a tree. I’ll deal with the thing behind us.”

“O-o-okay,” Ray stuttered, struggling to keep up with Ryan. They reached the small clearing, but Ray was glued to his spot.

“What are you waiting for?” Ryan growled, turning to face their follower.

“The one behind us isn’t the only one.”

Ryan spun around, looking to the other side of the clearing. There were two yellow circles in the foliage. “Fuck,” Ryan grumbled.

“Well, what are we going to do, Ryan?” Ray whimpered.

“I-I-I don’t know,” Ryan stuttered. “Just stay behind me, okay? Don’t let them near you. Be careful, Ray. I might not be able to talk or communicate properly.“

“Okay,” Ray whispered, scooting closer to Ryan. Ryan growled when he saw two more sets of yellow eyes.

“There’s four of them,” Ryan muttered to himself. There was minute of complete silence, then the first one stepped out into the clearing. Soon, the others walked in and they stalked around Ryan and Ray in a circle. Their grey fur was illuminated by the moon’s beams. Such a sight would be pretty, if these wolves weren’t snarling and looked ready to kill. “Leave us alone.”

“The Big Bad Wolf,” one of the wolves growled. “And a friend.”

“Leave, or I will be forced to play my hand,” Ryan commanded.

“There’s four of us and only two of you,” another wolf barked. “Do you really think we’d leave? This our chance to finally kill you, Wolfy.”

“Why do they want to kill you?” Ray inquired, softly.

“Because I’m the Alpha in this forest,” Ryan replied. “They want to challenge me. If I end up dying or surrendering, they win.”

“How do you win?” Ray questioned.

“I kill them or they surrender,” Ryan stated.

“It’s kill or be killed, kid,” a different wolf rumbled. “And I’m not going to be dog meat.”

“Stay out of the way, Ray,” Ryan grumbled. “I’ll get this over quickly.”

“Okay,” Ray whimpered, gulping and looking at the wolves.

* * *

Ray hated fights. Maybe it was because Jack had passed off his peaceful nature to the younger boy. Maybe it was because he had fought all his life to be considered normal. Maybe it was that he restricted fighting to games. But, no amount of peace could stop the wolves from lunging at Ryan.

It physically pained Ray, to dodge the bloodthirsty wolf that snapped at him, and send it to Ryan. His stomach and mind were mess. He wanted to vomit, he wanted to scream, he wanted to cry. He wanted to run away and never look back. This is why he hated the woods. Because he was watching Ryan fight four wolves at once, and he couldn’t even try to help him.

At first, Ray was okay by standing back. The wolves were more worried with overwhelming Ryan. They snapped at his tail and clothes, but Ryan was too quick. With a snarl, he would knock them away, stunning them for a few seconds. They got more ferocious, trying to bite him, and when they got his clothes, they hang on for dear life. Ryan countered by knocking them off him and kicking them a few feet back. Then, the wolves started tearing at him with their claws. But, they didn’t all go at once this time. They circled him and one by one, they would pounce at him, clawing and howling. Ryan was faster than them, by far. When the first jumped towards him from behind, he was soon turned around and clawing its face. He threw the wolf out of the impromptu circle, leaving it dazed. The next one tried from his left, and that ended up in almost the same result. Another leapt at him, right as he tossed the other one out. He was almost caught in the wolf’s jaws, but he had jumped out of the way, just in time. He grabbed the wolf by the tail and dragged it back. He hoisted the wolf onto his shoulders and was about to heave it away, when the last wolf secured its jaws onto his tail. Ray saw Ryan’s eyes narrow and he lobbed the wolf on his shoulder onto the wolf that was gripping his tail. The two yelped as the crashed into each other. They ended up sprawled together on the forest floor.

Ryan relaxed a little, breathing. Ray felt a little relief, as well. It was over, or at least almost over. The relief was ended when a wolf sprung onto Ryan, keeping him occupied. Ray covered his mouth. He wanted to yell out to Ryan, but then he was being tugged to ground. He tried to yell out, but the thing behind him had a good grip on his cape, choking him. Ray looked back and saw grey fur. The both of them didn’t see the first wolf, sneak up behind Ray, until it was too late. Ray was being dragged against the ground, gasping for breath. He tried to call out to Ryan, but his voice could barely be heard. Suddenly, his back hit a tree. The force rammed the back of his head into the hard bark. Ray grunted, noticing that the strain on his neck was still there. The wolf that dragged him, ran past, joining Ryan’s fight. The two that were sprawled on the ground hopped up and made their way over to Ray. Ray’s hands were shaking as he tried to untie his cape. He could barely breathe, which only made the situation worse. Ray was ripping at the tie, the results being unsuccessful. _Ryan...Help...Please,_ Ray pleaded, in his head. The wolves were now right in front of him. He scooted even more towards the tree to try and get away, while one hand was working the knot around his neck. The wolves were drooling, and licking their lips. They weren’t just going to kill Ray. No, they were going to eat him.

The knot came undone, but that was nowhere to go. The wolves had surrounded him. He tucked in his legs. Fear kept Ray almost frozen, and his breath was still shaky. One wolf prowled closer, showing its sharp and shiny teeth. Ray wanted to scream and cry, but he couldn’t. He was frozen, unable to move. He tried to get his legs to move and to get himself to stand up. But nothing was responding. _Help!_ Ray shrieked in his mind.  _Help me! PLEASE!_

The wolf raised its paw, large claws shined in the moonlight. Ray sharply inhaled and shut his eyes. He moved his arm up to protect his face. There was suddenly a sharp pain throughout his arm, that spread throughout his whole body.

Ray felt a tear escape his eye.

* * *

Ryan smelled it first. The metallic, coppery scent hit his nose. _Blood,_ Ryan noted. He tugged off the wolf that had latched onto him. He wasn’t bleeding, he knew that. None of the wolves had red on them, or at least the two in front of him. _Wait, only two?_   Ryan searched for the others and that when he saw Ray. The younger one was crouched next to a tree, his arm was up and dripping with blood. Three large red lines were etched into his skin. Ryan growled when he saw the blood on one of the wolves paws. Poor Ray was being tortured, yet he had nothing to do with this.

“Get away from him,” Ryan snapped, his voice low.

The wolves just barked, in a way that sounded like a laugh.

“Back the fuck up,” Ryan snarled. The wolf that had scratched Ray, stepped closer to the boy. Ryan growled, the noise dropping in pitch. “That’s it. You’re dead for hurting him.”

Ryan launched over to the two wolves, picking them up like they were weightless. He chucked them onto the other side of the clearing. There was a loud snap and one of the wolves crumpled to the ground. The other fell, hitting a tree. The other two wolves were soon on Ryan. He hissed at them, almost as if it was a warning. One jumped for him, he ended the wolf’s life quickly by scratching its throat. The wolf tumbled to the ground, it’s grey fur turning red. The last wolf howled and charged towards Ryan. Ryan sidestepped the wolf’s open mouth, but grabbed its tail. He yanked the wolf up into the air, and made it crash to the ground. There was another large crack, but the wolf was still moving. Ryan grumbled, as he bent down to it. He latched his teeth into its throat and ended its life. The last survivor, or the one that had hit the tree, got up, limping. It looked at Ryan with a large amount of fear.

“Go,” Ryan stated, standing. “Get the fuck out of my forest. And never come back. If you ever do, I’ll make sure you regret it.” The wolf whined and ran out of the clearing, going as fast as it could with a limp.

Ryan breathed, trying to calm himself down. He heard a slight whimper from behind him. He turned and saw Ray, his large brown eyes filled with fear. Ryan inhaled sharply, guilt seeping into his consciousness. Ryan realized he had blood all over his mouth and face. He wiped it off after a few swipes.

“I’m sorry, Ray,” Ryan said, the guilt obvious in his voice. “You shouldn’t have been brought into that.”

“It’s okay,” Ray replied, shakily. Ryan walked towards him, shedding his leather jacket. He set it onto Ray’s shoulders. “I have some cloth in my bag,” Ray mumbled. Ryan nodded and searched for the small bag that Ray had been carrying. The wolf man spotted it rather quickly, and he came back to Ray with it in one hand, the gauze in the other. He sat down beside the boy. Ray held out his arm, weakly. Ryan gripped it lightly, noticing that Ray was shaking. Ryan sighed at the bloody mess.

“Do you have any water so that I can clean this up?” Ryan inquired.

“In the cooler, which is right there,” Ray responded. Ryan tugged over the cooler and found a small bottle of water. He poured the water onto a piece of gauze that he had ripped away. He held Ray’s arm again and very lightly dabbed the wound. Ray flinched in pain, his other hand gripped Ryan’s jacket tightly. Ryan bit his lip, looking up at Ray. The boy was looking away, with what looked like regret in his eyes.

“Are you alright?” Ryan asked.

“Yeah,” Ray muttered, not meeting Ryan’s eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Ryan apologized, again.

“It’s fine, Ryan,” Ray responded.

“I hate how you had to see that,” Ryan said, going back to tend to Ray’s arm.

“I’ve seen worse,” Ray hummed. “Don’t worry about it. I should be thanking you for saving me from them.”

“Still, I lost control back there,” Ryan replied. “It was uncalled for.”

“They weren’t going to go away, if you hadn’t done such a thing,” Ray argued. “It’s okay, Ryan. I just got a scratch and you saved me from those wolves.” Ryan just nodded and started wrapping Ray’s arm. “Please, Ryan, don’t think that this is your fault. If we had stopped sooner, maybe we would avoided them. So, it’s my fault, okay?”

“It’s not your fault, Ray,” Ryan grumbled. “It’s just that you shouldn’t have to be in such a mess. If only the bridge wasn’t broken. Then, you would be out of these stupid woods.”

“If only I hadn’t walked off the path, in the first place,” Ray added.

“Ray,” Ryan rumbled.

“Are you done with my arm yet?” Ray jumped off topic.

Ryan just huffed and finished off the gauze. “Now I am.” Ryan helped Ray stand up. The small boy was practically swimming in Ryan’s jacket. Ryan smiled at the sight and grabbed Ray’s pack, cooler and cape.

“Thank you,” Ray mumbled. “For the coat and fixing me up.”

“No problem,” Ryan returned.

“I wonder if this day can get any worse,” Ray commented.

“Don’t provoke the gods,” Ryan replied. “They might just wish a storm onto us.”

Ray chuckled softly in reply.

“All right, let’s get to that cave,” Ryan declared. Then, he noticed something.  “Wait, are you shaking?”

“No,” Ray muttered.

Ryan sighed, and shifted Ray’s pack onto his back. He threw the red cape over his shoulder, and threw his now empty arm around Ray. Ray tensed at the touch, but leaned into Ryan a little after getting used to it. “Come on,” Ryan hummed. Then, they started off.

They reached the cave relatively soon. Ryan had a small fire going in a matter of seconds, and was pretty much ready to cook any kind of food. Ray smiled, and pulled out a lunch that Mama Jack made for him that morning.

“Mama never lets me leave without some sort of sustenance,” Ray had stated casually, looking through the small paper bag. “Holy shit, he packed cookies.” After a small meal and Ryan trying homemade cookies for the first time, (speaking of which, those cookies were the best things Ryan had ever tasted in the whole world) Ray snuggled up in Ryan’s coat around the fire. His head resting on Ryan’s lap. Ryan didn’t touch Ray at first, he just watched the boy close his eyes and fall asleep. Once Ray was pretty much snoring, Ryan’s hand snuck into the soft locks on Ray’s head. Ryan sighed, smiling at his new “friend”.

He hummed to himself quietly and obsessed over Ray’s nice hair. Ryan stayed like that until he drifted off, only getting up once to put out the fire.  

And in his dreams, there was only Ray and him.

Together.

Forever.


	9. Chit Chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long guys! I took a week off and then had a super busy week after that!  
> I'm finally updating, geezzzz. I hope I get something on Thanksgiving weekend, but if I don't I apologize!!  
> Thank you so much for reading this!  
> Also, be warned. This chapter is sort of a filler. It doesn't do much to move the story along.  
> DON'T BE AFRAID TO COMMENT, PLEASE! I LOVE TALKING TO YOU ALL!  
> Alright, I'm done.

Ray woke up with a terrible pain in his arm, a large jacket over his shoulders and a nice, warm arm wrapped around his waist. He groaned a little at the small amount of light that there was on the floor. He snuggled closer to the warmth behind him. He sighed, breathing in a wood-like scent, that had a small tinge of dog. Well, that was unexpected. They didn’t keep a dog in the house. Jack hated having to clean up after animals. And why was his bed so cold and hard? Why was there a nice arm around him? Also, why the hell did his arm hurt so much?

Then, he remembered yesterday. Going out into the woods and meeting Ryan. Oh God, the wolf attack. The pain. Ryan losing control. The blood.

Ray’s heartbeat became erratic and his breath escaped him. No, not now. Please, why did he have to have an attack now?

“Ray?” Ryan’s deep voice grumbled. Ray snuggled in a little towards him. “Are you awake?”

“Yeah,” Ray muttered.

“You okay?” Ryan replied.

Ray didn’t reply. He didn’t want to lie, but he didn’t want to tell Ryan.

“Ray,” Ryan mumbled, pulling Ray a little closer. “Tell me.”

“I’m fine,” Ray lied, gulping

“Don’t lie,” Ryan directed. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m really scared,” Ray whispered.

“Of me?” Ryan asked, sounding heartbroken.

“No,” Ray added. “I’m just really freaked out about yesterday and it’s causing me to have a panic attack right now.”

“Ray,” Ryan repeated. “Turn around.”

Ray obliged and spun to face the wolf man. His eyes locked with yellow orbs. “It’s okay,” Ryan soothed. “I’ll protect you. I’ll make sure you get home safely. Don’t worry about it, all right?”

“Okay,” Ray muttered.

“Hey,” Ryan returned. “I promise on my lonely, little, wolf life.”

Ray sighed and smiled a bit. Ryan tugged him closer and the two were right next to each other. Ray was snuggled against Ryan’s neck. “Thanks,” Ray whispered to Ryan.

“It’s no problem,” Ryan responded. “Now, go back to sleep. It’s too early to be up.”

Ray hummed and closed his eyes. And soon he was out like a light.

* * *

Ray woke up again a little later. Ryan was gone, probably getting some breakfast. Ray was very stiff, he grunted while standing up. He felt a lot better mentally. He was a little fearful about Ryan, but overall, all he had was some physical pain.

Ray walked to where the small fire used to be and saw his stuff. He shedded Ryan’s jacket, folding it up and setting it near his bag. He slid his red cape over his shoulders and tied it together. Then, Ray moved to his arm. He noticed the white gauze, that had been tied around his arm, had turned almost red in some places. He gulped, dreading the fact that he knew he would have to take it off.

“Oh, Ray,” Ryan’s voice stated from the cave’s mouth. “You’re up.” Ray looked up and smiled at Ryan’s appearance. His light hair was tousled, his face was flushed and his eyes were bright. Ray made a face when he saw the limp rabbit in his hand. “Sorry, I needed to hunt. This guy was stuck in a trap and there was no other way to get him out. He was goner anyway. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, dude,” Ray responded, moving to backpack. “I understand. Just get a fire going and we can eat it for breakfast.”

“It’s more like lunchtime,” Ryan replied, stepping into the cave.

“Wait, I slept in that much?” Ray questioned.

“You needed it,” Ryan shrugged, setting the rabbit down and trying to start the fire.

“I didn’t need to sleep _that_ long,” Ray retorted. “How far away is Granny from here?”

“We’ll make it at around sundown,” Ryan admitted, the fire starting.

“Well, shit,” Ray cursed. “Why is the trip taking so long?”

“The way we are taking is the long way,” Ryan explained, starting to slice up the rabbit. “The other way used to not exist in the olden days. People used to have to walk here for days on end. When walking alone and there’s no one to guide you, you usually find yourself lost. People were getting lost so much that they had to build that path and force “monsters” away from it.” Ryan sighed. “For example, my mother and I lived right near the river for a while. My dad didn’t really live with us, but he visited often. He stopped by the day the hunters came in. It was genocide. These hunters were lurking in and killing innocent animals. My parents would have moved if the hunters had just told them. But, no, they broke in and shot around. My parents protected me. My dad launched at them while my mother got me out. She told me to run and then, she went back inside. I hid in some surrounding bushes. After a while, the hunters came out, covered in blood. I went back inside and-” Ryan inhaled sharply.

“You don’t have to tell me,” Ray whispered, horrified.

“Let’s just say I saw my parents and that they weren’t alive,” Ryan summarized, looking into the newly started fire with distant eyes.

“I’m so sorry,” Ray muttered, looking down.

“It’s not your fault,” Ryan replied, sighing. He slid pieces of rabbit meat onto some sticks. “It’s just the way things happened in my life.” He looked over at Ray. “We need to change your bandages.”

“I never knew my parents,” Ray admitted. “Apparently Jack and Geoff did, but they don’t talk about them.” Ryan tilted his head.

“Are you trying to distract me?” Ryan queried.

“Maybe,” Ray responded. “I mean, these bandages are going to hurt like hell if we try to take them off.”

“But, an infection would be so much worse,” Ryan stated, sticking the rabbit meat sticks into the flames. He stood and plopped right next to Ray. “Let’s see how bad things are under there.” Ray frowned, looking down at his wrapped up arm. “Don’t focus on your arm. Look somewhere else and just focus on my voice.” Ray sighed and looked over at the fire, zoning out everything else except Ryan’s _luxurious_ - **wait um, no** \- voice.  “So, I saw you had a DS in your bag,” Ryan started.

“Yeah, I’m a gamer,” Ray replied.

“Oh, really?” Ryan questioned.

“Yup,” Ray affirmed. “And since you live in the woods, I’m guessing you have no idea what video games are.”

“You are correct,” Ryan admitted.

“I guess I’ll have to show you them because I don’t think I could even begin to describe them.”

“Hm.”

“What do do for fun?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you’re stuck in a forest with no electronics, so what do you do?”

“I look after everyone in the woods.”

“Wait, what?”

“I’m kind of a villain to people, but apparently lots of animals and creatures respect me. There’s this kind elderly fox that really likes me. She’s really nice and loves to chat with me when I come near her home.”

“Do you have more authority than Gavin?”

“Well, I wouldn’t call it “authority”. Like I said earlier, I think that the other inhabitants respect me for being the Big Bad Wolf. Or, they are afraid of me. Also, Gavin is royalty to only birds.”

“What are you?”

“I call myself the caretaker. I kind of help around. But, I’m still dangerous, so I don’t help out a lot.”

“You said you were the Alpha of the forest, last night.”

“I’m the Alpha of the packs of the wolves that roam. Sure, each group has their own Alpha, but if they step out of line, I can exercise my rule onto them.”

“How did you become Alpha?”

“Every year, on one the last full moon, there’s always a huge gathering of every wolf pack or lone wolves. It’s not just a free-for-all, we have a tournament-like style. If you lose, you’re out on the sidelines. I truly went because it’s tradition. When I got there, I truly thought I was going to lose. Packs chose a wolf to represent them, if they are going against a loner. It’s even fighting, sort of. Since I was a teenager, most of the wolves underestimated me. Turns out my father’s old instincts helped me a lot, as well as all the training I did with him. I ended up winning the title and defended it for a long time.”

“So do you have to go through everyone, every year?”

“Well no. Once a wolf is crowned Alpha, they fight the winner of the tournament. If the winner loses, Alpha stays Alpha. If winner wins, Alpha changes.”

“Can wolves always challenge the Alpha?”

“Yes. That’s mostly how wolf packs work.”

“Do you guys have like a hierarchy or something?”

“Sort of. There are certain packs that are higher than others, but really the Alpha is the only thing that could be considered to be apart of a hierarchy.”

“So, as like Alpha, what do you do?”

“I just told you. I watch after everyone, really.”

“Well, do you have like princely stuff like Gavin?”

“Not really. I mostly just help Gavin and attend woodwide meetings.”

“Woodwide?”

“Shut up. Also, I finished on your arm.”

“What?” Ray looked back at his arm. There were new bandages, all clean and white. “How? What? That didn’t even hurt. Like, even a bit.”

“Distracting a person is the easiest way of getting their mind off pain,” Ryan informed, washing his hands with some water from Ray’s water bottle. Then, he moved back to their lunch. “And I put some crushed up herbs on it so it would heal a little faster and stay uninfected.”

“Thanks,” Ray stated. “I owe you, a lot.”

“It’s what I do,” Ryan shrugged.

* * *

After a nicely cooked lunch and some chit chat, the duo was off again. Ray was a lot more comfortable in the woods due to most terrible things being nocturnal. Ryan grabbed the cooler, saying that he didn’t want Ray’s arm to get even worse. Ray just sighed at him and knew he couldn’t say no.

The sun was starting to set when Ray saw the old familiar house. The small cottage that sat in a tiny clearing in the middle of nowhere. It was grey, with worn red shutters and haphazard rooftop. Smoke billowed from the worn down chimney.

Ray ran to the door, happily. Ryan stayed back near the treeline as Ray bounded up to the front door. Ray knocked quickly, hoping Granny wasn’t passed out drunk like the last time he and mama visited.

Ray smiled when he heard footsteps and he stepped back from the wooden door. It opened, shedding light onto the boy.

“Hey, Grandma,” Ray greeted. “Sorry I’m so late. I kind of had a rough time getting here.”


	10. The Christmas Special- The Wolf Doll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! I DID IT! I FINALLY FINISHED THE THING! I know I took so long. But, this thing is huge! I know I kind of rushed the ending, but I did it and I am proud. This gem took for-freaking-ever and a lot of planning.  
> I'm going to say that I might (most likely) put up pictures of the variations and the kings and all that, on my tumblr: http://hityouwithraywood.tumblr.com/  
> So stay tuned on that! Whoot whoot. I was going to do the whole get prepared thing, but this thing took up a huge zap of time. I'll try, but y'know I can't guarantee anything, okay?  
> So, um, some quick notes:  
> I didn't describe Gavin very well, so just pull up pictures of a male elsa and that's his clothes.  
> Also, where Ray is, it's actually freaking snowing (unlike where I am).  
> Welp, hope you guys like it!

****“I’m sorry you can’t come to the party,” Ray frowned, following behind Ryan through the forest.

“Its fine, Ray,” Ryan chuckled, looking back. Ray sighed and looked down. “You’ve apologized, like, fifteen times. It’s alright. I understand why I can’t go.”

“It’s just that I wish you could come,” Ray mumbled. “I can’t believe I’m not spending Christmas Eve with you.”

“Well, we can spend all of Christmas Day together, okay?” Ryan hummed, smiling.

“I guess,” Ray grumbled.

“And there’s always next year,” Ryan mused.

“Steal me away next year, please,” Ray huffed. “I like these parties, but Jack throws one every year and they’re getting old. I’m not ten anymore.”

“Enjoy your last party with your relatives and friends, then,” Ryan replied. “We’re here.”

“Thank the Lord,” Ray exhaled. “My feet were starting to get tired.”

Ryan just chucked softly, his breath showing up in clouds.

It was winter, inside as well as outside the woods. Outside, the winter was tame and gentle towards the creatures that lived there. The winds wouldn’t howl loudly. The ice wouldn’t make the people starve. The temperatures would make the snow be a good consistency. But, the woods made winter wild. The snow inside would either be frozen or melt if you barely brushed against it. The wind that blew through the trees was harsh and ravaging. The wind would also howl late at night. The ice drained animals of their food, making some die from starvation. Winter was tough in the woods. But Ryan was used to going to bed cold and hungry.

Last night’s snowfall had made everything white. The trees were covered in a layer of condensed snow, as well as the ground. The path had been dug out by Michael and Ryan, the two working together to cover the whole forest. It took a while, but both completed the task. Ray and Gavin had tried to help out, but the two ended up making things go slower. So, really, Ray and Gavin made hot chocolate and called the guys in when they needed a break. Michael would usually be shivering and cursing about the cold, while Ryan would stand next to Ray with bright eyes, red cheeks and a bright nose. When they finished, Gavin made Michael sit next to the fire and even sat next to home with a thick blanket. Ray pushed Ryan onto the couch, grabbed a small blanket that was near the fireplace, and Ray snuggled on top of the man. Ryan sighed quietly in happiness and relief, and soon his small shakes stopped.

“Yo, old man, what are you thinking about?” Ray’s voice interrupted Ryan’s thoughts.

“I’m not old,” Ryan retorted, turning towards Ray.

“Sure,” Ray hummed. Ryan just hit off Ray’s bright red hood and scratched the younger’s head. Ray laughed and fought Ryan’s hand off before asking, “So, when are you going to show me the ‘secret place’?”

“Until I’m ready,” Ryan shrugged, ruffling Ray’s hair one last time. Ray hit his arm and tugged his hood back up. Ryan shoved his hands into his pockets, smiling.

“Are you ready yet?” Ray asked.

“No,” Ryan replied, brushing past Ray. He waltzed into the clearing, hearing Ray’s footsteps behind him. Ryan slipped into the small cave opening, glad that he had lit the fire earlier and that it had stayed alit.

“Now?” Ray queried.

“No, Ray,” Ryan said, rolling his eyes and plopping down next to the fire. Ray was soon at Ryan’s side. Ryan looked over at the younger.

Ray was adorable with his wide brown eyes, red cheeks and crimson nose. He was wearing a long sleeved dress, along with thick tights tucked into long socks and converse. Ray’s normal red hood had been switched out to a hood with heavier fabric and the ends has clumps of white fur. Ray was a jumble of clothes and yet he managed to pull it off. Ray’s large eyes locked with Ryan’s. Ray smiled, his eyes shutting. Ryan smirked back.

“You’re cute,” Ryan muttered.

“Ha, good joke, wolf,” Ray rolled his eyes.

“I mean it, Ray,” Ryan stated.

Ray looked down and then back up at Ryan. Then, back down, even more of a blush on his face. His glasses slipped down his nose, and when Ray looked back up, there was no glass to separate the duo’s gazes.

Ryan’s heart skipped a beat and he was driven to breathlessness. He felt words leave his tongue and be replaced with a handful of Scrabble letters. Ryan opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He ended up licking his lips instead, and breaking their stare by moving his eyes to the fire.

There was a large bout of silence. Ray broke the silence with a random comment about the weather. Ryan replied. They started conversing. Ray’s head ended up in Ryan’s lap. They cracked jokes. There was laughter.

Jesus, Ryan was glad they were dating; because if they hadn’t been, Ryan would have confessed right there that he was in love with Ray.

 

“I’ll be up early,” Ray said. “I promise. And then, I can have Jack invite everyone over for Christmas Dinner and we’ll be together for the whole day and-”

“Okay. I’ll stay close, alright?” Ryan hummed, hugging Ray in close.

“You promise?” Ray inquired.

“I promise,” Ryan replied.

“Please stay safe,” Ray warned.

“You too,” Ryan muttered. “And don’t drink too much.”

Ray laughed. “That’s going to be tough for an alcoholic like me.”

“That’s why I’m warning you now.”

“I’m going to miss you.”

“I’m going to miss you, too.”

“I really really really really really like-like you.”

“And I really really really like-like you, as well.”

“Well, I’m off to the stupid party.”

“Please have fun and enjoy it, Ray.”

“I won’t.”

“Not with that attitude.”

“Bye-yah, big guy!” Ray yelled, running out of the woods and to his house.

Ryan just leaned against a nearby tree and watched the luminescent cape flap through the wind as it created a large contrast from the snow. “I love you,” Ryan whispered under his breath. Once Ray was inside his house, Ryan turned and made his way back into the freezing cold forest.

 

“You look adorable, Ray!” Jack squealed, tying Ray’s hood around his neck.

“Sure,” Ray grumbled, glancing over towards the mirror on his left.

“Believe me, you look so cute,” Jack commented.

“I’m literally wearing the ugliest sweater,” Ray huffed. “And why can’t I wear my old cape? I haven’t worn my old cape since winter appeared.”

“The cape clashes with the sweater,” Jack replied, finishing off the bow.

“Ugh,” Ray grumbled. “But it’s the same material.”

“At least I’m not making you wear a suit,” Jack replied.

“Well, thanks, I guess,” Ray muttered.

“Listen, Ray,” Jack started, standing up. “It’s only for a couple of hours. It’s not the end of the world.”

“I know,” Ray responded. “It’s that those couple of hours are going to last _forever_.”

 

Ray rolled his eyes subconsciously. Another tally for, “Oh my, you’ve grown up so much, Ray!” _With that saying in a humongous lead, it’s safe to put your bets on that one, folks._ Ray smiled. “Thank you,” he replied, once again. They moved on to greet Jack, and then another came in. “Wow, Ray! You’ve grown up!”

And again. And again. And again.

 

The process was draining and Ray was already exhausted when the party finally started. The lights were bright in the household, and the place was bounding with lively music. People were dancing in the large space that Jack had cleared in the living room. Girls had tugged out unwilling boys out with them, making them shuffle along to the bright tones. Ray just sighed at them and made his way over to the punch and food. He hummed to himself while pouring a glass of punch, he had recognized the song that was playing.

“Ray!” A voice randomly greeted, almost causing Ray to drop his punch glass.

“Holy-” Ray started in a hushed tone. He turned, putting a smile on his face. Then Ray saw who it was, and he dropped the act by having a real smile on his face. “Miles! You literally almost made me spill this punch everywhere.”

“Sorry, man,” Miles stated with a smile. “I just got so excited! We haven’t seen each other in _forever_!”

“I know,” Ray said, smirking. “How are you?”

“Great,” Miles replied. “And you?”

“Actually, I’m doing really well,” Ray returned.

“Oh, wow,” Miles grinned.

“You and Kerry?” Ray inquired.

“Hasn’t been a thing yet,” Miles admitted, scratching his head.

“Really?” Ray frowned. “Come on, dude.”

“It’s just that I’m super afraid it’ll ruin our friendship,” Miles responded.

“It won’t,” Ray retorted. “You need to man up and freaking ask him out. Because one of these days, he’s going to stop waiting for you and move on.”

“Well, when should I ask?” Miles asked.

“ASAP,” Ray answered. “I’d suggest here. It’s the holidays, everyone’s partying, and Kerry will most likely be in the perfect mood to make his single life into one with a relationship. Or you could do it one New Year’s Eve. Either way, you gotta kiss him at midnight.”

“Ugh,” Miles groaned.

“New Year’s would be cute,” Ray offered. “Then, you wouldn’t forget it when you’re married and in your forties.”

“Shut up,” Miles grumbled, a blush appearing on his cheeks. “You shouldn’t even talk. Last I heard, you’re still single.”

“Well, you heard wrong,” Ray stated.

“What?” Miles’ mouth dropped. “Who?”

“A nice guy named Ryan,” Ray hummed, smiling to himself.

“Does he live around here? Is he here at the party?” Miles started looking around.

“No,” Ray chuckled. “He lives near here.”

“What’s he like?”

“Oh, y’know.”

“No, I don’t know.”

“Shut up,” Ray chuckled, lightly hitting Miles’ shoulder. “He’s pretty tall. He also has this sweeping perfect hair. And he has very uniquely colored eyes. He’s wolf-like, in a way.”

“I want to meet him.”

“Sure, I’ll invite him right now,” Ray rolled his eyes, sarcasm heavy in his tone.

“Oh wow, really?”

“I can’t. I was going to invite him, but Jack doesn’t really approve of him. Well, just in front of guests.”

“Why?”

Ray hesitated for a second, not able to Miles that his _boyfriend_ (God that word felt so nice just to think, let alone say) was part wolf and not accepted into the city’s culture. “He’s just a bad boy and Jack doesn’t want our perfect looking life tarnished,” Ray finally supplied.

“Wow. Stop being such a buzzkill, Jack,” Miles stated.

“I know,” Ray replied. Ray saw the door open and he quickly threw a goodbye Miles’ way before he rushed over. Michael was holding the door, shivering. Ray could feel the sudden freezing cold wind. “Get in,” Ray ordered, grabbing the door from Michael. “It’s as cold as dicks.” _Did I just say that? Oh my God, I’m turning into Geoff_.

“I know,” Michael growled, shuffling inside. Ray pushed the door closed and help brush snow off Michael. “Sorry I’m late.”

“No problem, dude,” Ray shrugged. Ray was brushing off Michael’s shoulder when he saw the mark on his neck. “Oh, is that why you’re late?” Ray chuckled, pointing to the hickey.

“What?” Michael asked, looking over at Ray.

“There’s a prominent hickey on your neck, man,” Ray explained, still laughing.

Michael’s eyes widened and he instantly put his hand over the mark. “Shit,” Michael cursed. “The snow must have washed the makeup off of it.”

The comment made Ray dissolve into a fit of giggles.

“Shut up and help me,” Michael snarled.

“Gimme…a..sec,” Ray sputtered through laughs. Once he gathered himself together, Ray turned to the coat closet that was right next to the door. He grabbed a small black scarf and threw it to Michael. Michael quickly wrapped the cloth around his neck.

“I owe you,” Michael murmured.

“Do you two not own any scarves?” Ray questioned, a smile still on his face.

“Gavin has some, but they are green and other bright colors,” Michael explained. “Also, I don’t want to steal his stuff. What if he needs it? Like he’s going out into the cold air to save a baby bird-”

“You’re in _love_ ,” Ray lilted, interrupting Michael.

“Shut up,” Michael barked, looking down. Ray noticed the large blush that appeared on Michael’s cheeks.

“Come on, Lover boy,” Ray stated, smiling at Michael’s glare. “Jack will want to see you. Also, Miles and Kerry are here. They will be dying to see you again.”

 

The party was actually quite fun. Ray actually talked to other people, and he even danced with some of his girl friends; like Barbara and Lindsay (who Michael said he would _totally_ date if he wasn’t gay). Miles and Kerry danced together, Ray made kissy faces at Miles the whole time. Michael had even joined in at one point.

Ray sipped at a juice box while he gathered with his friends. The group had gathered in a circle on the dance floor. All the “adults” were all in the kitchen, talking about adult stuff. Everyone who didn’t want to join and was over sixteen, had parked themselves into the circle.

“What would your spirit animal be, Arryn?” Barbara asked.

“I think a deer. Because they’re adorable, and I’m pretty sure I could pull off a costume like that,” Arryn replied. “What about you?”

“I really want to say squirrel, for some random reason,” Barbra shrugged.

“It’s because you’re a fucking spaz and you love giant fluffy things,” Michael commented.

“Calm down, Lumber King,” Barbara retorted.

“Ha, did you hear that Ray? I’m fucking king,” Michael stated.

“Sure, Michael,” Ray muttered.

“Lindsay, what about you?” Arryn inquired.

“I think I’m a fox,” Lindsay responded. “Because I’m foxy and I’m awfully cunning.” Ray chuckled softly. “Meg?”

“I’m tempted to say snake for some reason,” Meg replied, twisting her red hair.

“You are sneaky as fuck,” Michael offered.

“You’re _super_ flexible,” Lindsay uttered.

“And Geoff doesn’t like me,” Meg mumbled.

“Nah, Geoff just doesn’t like it when you purposely freak him out with your killer flexibility,” Ray commented. Ray noticed how uncomfortable Meg was with all the attention, so he shifted it. “How about Miles and Kerry?”

“I like trash,” Miles started, looking at Kerry. “And I think you do too.”

“So, raccoons?” Kerry stated.

“Yeah,” Miles nodded.

“Kara, Ashley? What about you guys?” Meg asked.

“We’d be doves together,” Ashley answered.

“Yeah, because we’re both beautiful people,” Kara said.

Ray smiled, snorting internally.

“How’s Burnie, Ash?” Lindsay inquired.

“Oh, he’s good,” Ashley smiled. “I’m ready for him to come home, but he’s doing well out there. I don’t want him to get out of his element because of me.”

“You two are literally so cute,” Kara commented.

“I know, right?!” Lindsay agreed.

Ray saw Ashley grin and get a faint blush. “Speaking of cute couples, Michael, are you still single?” Ray interrupted the conversation topic.

Michael’s eyes widened and then turned to an icy glare.

“What?” Meg and Lindsay said in unison.

“Michael, are you still a single pringle?” Barbara echoed.

“Um, no, Ray and Barb,” Michael spat, narrowing his eyes. “I am not single anymore.”

There was a bunch of aw’s around the circle. “Who’s the lucky one?” Lindsay asked, smiling.

“Um, a guy named Gavin,” Michael muttered, looking down at the black scarf. There was a chorus of aw’s again.

“When can we meet him?” Barbra asked.

“He lives a kind of secluded lifestyle.” Michael replied.

“No he doesn’t,” Ray retorted.

“Ray, you’ve met him?” Meg questioned.

“I was best friends with the dude before he started dating Michael,” Ray explained, nodding. “You should _totally_ bring Gavin next year. He would love it.”

“How about you, Ray?” Michael queried.

“What do you mean by that?” Ray replied.

“Are you bringing Ryan around next year?” Michael asked.

“Who is Ryan?” Kara questioned, saying what everyone but Miles and Michael were thinking.

“Um,” Ray stuttered. “Kind of my boyfriend.” (Jesus, boyfriend is such a beautiful word. Ray just wanted to scream _‘Ryan is my boyfriend!’_ at the top of his lungs over and over again.)

The aw’s started up again.

“But, I can’t bring him next year,” Ray smirked.

“What? Why not?” Michael interrogated.

“I’m not going to be here next year,” Ray admitted. “I’m kind of skipping.”

“You’re what?” Jack asked, walking into the living room.

“Wonderful timing, Jack,” Ray rolled his eyes.

“Hey, Jack, what would be your spirit animal?” Meg inquired.

“I’d probably be a bunny,” Jack responded.

“A bunny that’s a mother,” Ray grumbled.

“I was just coming in to say Geoff’s going to be here soon,” Jack informed.

“Thanks, Mama,” Ray replied. “Now, go off and talk to the adults.”

“I’ve only been here for a few seconds,” Jack commented.

“Still, it’s time for you to go,” Ray stated.

“Okay, okay,” Jack shrugged. “Get the door for Geoff.”

“Will do,” Ray replied.

“Mama’s boy,” Michael smirked when Jack left the room.

“Shut up,” Ray hissed.

“It’s okay, Ray,” Lindsay stated. “You can be comfortable in your love for your mother in front of us.”

“Can we talk about something else?” Ray asked, rolling his eyes. The question caused the group to burst into laughter. Ray sat grumbled to himself while everyone’s giggles and chuckles trailed off.

It was a while, like fifteen different conversation topics, before there was a rapping on the door. Ray almost instantly knew it was Geoff, and so he rushed to the door. Ray loved Geoff during the holidays. Though he was drunk, as fuck, he brought the best gifts. Legit, Geoff was like a magician.

“Ray!” Geoff smiled, posing in the doorway, even though it’s literally fifty thousand below degrees outside.

“Grandma!” Ray yelped, wrapping his arms around Geoff. The elder man returned the hug, engulfing Ray in his black cape that resided around his shoulders. “Let’s get inside, before we freeze to death.”

“You’re right,” Geoff responded. “It’s as cold as dicks.”

 

Geoff’s gifts were actually incredible. A life size doll, dressed in the colors of the rainbow, pranced and danced around the living room. She was absolutely immaculate in her movements and her looks. Though there were a few kinks, like when she would suddenly skip between moments, it was expertly crafted. Geoff had given our small stocking stuffers to everyone, including the adults. But Ray had yet to receive anything.

Everyone clapped once the ballerina finished. Ray was in awe at such a wonderful sight. How Geoff managed to create something like _that_ while drunk off his ass, was a complete mystery to everyone.

“Thank you! Thank you!” Geoff smiled, bowing next to the doll. “Now, the party is over everyone! Have a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!”

The party guests dwindled away, Ray saying goodbye to everyone. Michael was the last one to go.

“Have fun with Gavin,” Ray had said.

“I will,” Michael replied. “Have fun with Ryan.”

“Tomorrow I will,” Ray huffed.

“Hey, Ray,” Geoff’s voice called to the younger boy.

Ray walked over, “Yeah?”

“I never gave you your present,” Geoff stated. “Here.” Geoff handed Ray a small box, with a smile and a twirl of his mustache.

Ray gripped the box. “Can I open it?”

“Of course,” Geoff replied.

Ray opened the box nicely. He shifted through tissue paper until he found it. Ray gasped when he saw it. A small doll, made out of cloth, which looked like a cartoon version of Ryan. The details were incredible. The small ears and tail that looked exactly like Ryan’s. The skin tone was exactly like Ryan’s. Ray’s mouth dropped open.

“Do you like it?” Geoff inquired.

“Yes,” Ray responded, breathless. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Ray ran into Geoff, squeezing him. “It’s perfect! And so _cute_!! How did you do it?”

“Magic,” Geoff shrugged, a large smile on his face.

“Thank you, so much, Grandma,” Ray stated, looking up at the mustached man with a large smile on his face.

“It’s not a problem, kid,” Geoff replied.

 

Ray ended up falling asleep on the couch next to the Christmas tree, the Ryan doll held tightly in his arms. Jack slipped a thick, soft blanket over Ray’s form. The man had sighed with smirk, happy that they pulled off a successful party.

“Sleep well, Ray,” Jack hummed, kissing the boy’s forehead.

“Where am I staying again?” Geoff’s voice echoed downstairs.

“The room opposite of Ray’s,” Jack stated, shuffling away from the sleeping boy.

 

The place was dark, only the corner was lit due to the soft glow of the Christmas tree. Ray’s soft breaths were the only sound in the living room. The boy was snuggled under Jack’s thick blanket and clutched his small stuffed Ryan doll. The quiet scene was interrupted by the loud sound of a chiming grandfather clock. Midnight.

There was footsteps down the stairs and Geoff appeared. He moved his hands in a casual motion and smirked when he saw it. A small snout emerged from under the couch. Geoff waved his hand again and another gray snout materialized next to the other one. The two animals slipped out from under the couch, making it aware that they were two small wolves. The duo looked at each other before lightly barking in happiness. They rushed in separate ways and managed to gather up a small pack of tiny wolves. They scuffled around the room, looking at the tree, finding crumbs of goodies, and they all stopped when they saw Ray. The pack crawled up the couch and surrounded the boy. They all flinched when Ray yawned, but snuck in closer after the fright. They were centimeters away when the boy opened his eyes and blinked. It took a second for Ray to realize that there was a bunch of tiny wolves in front of his face.

Ray shot up as soon as he noticed. He was struck with absolute fear, and he squeezed the Ryan doll. Ugh, he remembered that night when the wolves attacked him and Ryan. There was a ghostly ache in his arm. That’s when Geoff waved his hand one last time. Ray didn’t realize it at first, just like he did with the wolves, but he started shrinking. Once he did, he dropped the doll and yelped. He jumped off the sofa and watched the tree grow. And no one noticed Geoff slink back up the stairs.

Ray was hyperventilating. The presents looked to be buildings at this point. The wolves that were once the size of pennies, now towered over him. These were not normal wolves. They were ragged and practically a set of bones, which meant they were hungry. And Ray assumed that they would probably eat anything. Ray screeched when the first one snapped at him. Ray ran away, towards the presents. He hoped there would be some place to hide. He was foiled by another wolf jumping in front of him. Ray skittered away, terrified. He ran the opposite way, turned around again by another wolf. Ray was soon stuck in the middle of a circle of hissing wolves. Ray was driven to tears. He fell to the ground in the middle of the circle, clutching his eyes.

“Ryan, save me,” Ray sobbed, praying that Ryan would somehow save him.

Ray knew it wouldn’t work. He accepted his fate of being torn apart by wolves. He sniffed, tears coming to his eyes. This was it. _I love you, Ryan_ , Ray thought to himself.

“Get away from him!” A low voice growled.

_I can even hear his voice in my last moments._

There was snarling and then a hand on Ray’s shoulder. “Are you okay?” The voice asked.

Ray looked up, meeting yellow eyes. Ray gulped. “Ryan?”

“Oh, well, if that’s what you want to call me,” the person in front of him smiled. Ray’s eyes looked over the man in front of him. He looked exactly like Ryan, wolf ears and tail, yellow eyes, the dorky smile. The only thing that was different was the stitches on his joints and how the ears and tail looked plush.

“Are you the wolf doll that Grandma gave me?” Ray whispered in disbelief.

“I guess?” The man tilted his head. “Listen, you need to get out of here. I only took out one or two wolves. They’ll be coming back soon.”

“Is it okay if I call you Ryan?” Ray inquired.

“I mean, sure,” ‘Ryan’ shrugged, offering Ray a hand. Ray gripped it and was pulled off the floor. That’s when Ray realized that had on a white nightgown and his old cape.

_What the fuck is going on?_ Ray thought to himself as he inspected what he was wearing.

“Get behind me,” Ryan instructed.

“Why?” Ray asked, looking back at the doll.

“The wolves are back,” Ryan responded, looking around. “They are bringing their current Alpha. You need to get to a safe place.”

“What is going on?” Ray asked, aloud this time.

“Um, the wolves want to eat you,” Ryan answered. “And I stopped them. So, it’s war.”

Ray’s eyes widened. “Jesus.”

“There they are,” Ryan breathed, his head snapping to the left. “Go there,” Ryan instructed. He pointed over towards an opening in the presents. “Hopefully, you’ll be safe.”

Ray obeyed and sprinted over to the place Ryan pointed, while holding his dress up like a lady. He was lucky he was in converse, actually he was lucky in general. Ryan (the doll) somehow came to life and saved Ray’s life from starving wolves. Ray slid through the opening and found himself among green army men. The men were stiff, but some had gotten rid of their weapons. Ray found himself eyeing a bright green sniper rifle. He heard a yelp that sounded a lot like Ryan’s voice. _Is he in trouble?_ Ray thought to himself. _Well, who is going to save him?_

Ray darted and seized the sniper rifle. Ray was soon out of there and climbing a present. Climbing was quite easy, due to Ray’s fond love of climbing trees. Once Ray was at the top, he scampered to the edge and placed the rifle down. He got into position, as if it was just second nature, and he scoped out to find Ryan. It didn’t take too long, due to Ray’s panicked state. Ryan was now under a huge wolf, one that was larger than all the rest. Ryan was gripping his arm and his face was twisted in pain.

Ray’s eyes widened and he felt a rip of anger cross through him. No one hurts Ryan. No one. Even if Ryan is a doll. Ray’s eyes narrowed in on the Alpha wolf. His scope was aligned with the dog’s eye, as the wolf reared back to scratch Ryan. Ray’s finger pressed the trigger (which felt weirdly good and Ray even had a moment of something like déjà vu), but the gun barely made a sound due to the complex silencer. Ray watched the wolf collapse and he grinned. Ray stood and brushed himself off. He pushed the gun behind him, watching it as is fell to the ground. He smirked and slid down the present.

The wolves dragged their Alpha away, whimpering in defeat. Ryan was still on the ground, probably very confused on how the situation played out. “I guess we can call it even,” Ray commented, holding his hand out for Ryan.

The man breathed, his yellow eyes moving up Ray. Their eyes locked and Ray noticed how wide Ryan’s pupils were. Ray just smirked, blinking in flirt-like fashion.

“Are you going to take my hand, or will I have to play it off like I was scratching my head?” Ray stated.

“That was amazing,” Ryan whispered, grabbing Ray’s hand. Ray heaved Ryan up onto his feet. “How did you-?”

“I have no idea,” Ray shrugged, happy that Ryan didn’t let go of his hand. Ray looked down at their intertwined hands.

“Thank you,” Ryan said, quietly.

“It’s no problem, dude,” Ray shrugged, again. “It’s payback for saving me from those weird things in the first place.”

“I guess we are even,” Ryan hummed.

There was a brief silence.

“You really remind me of my boyfriend,” Ray blurted, keeping his eyes on their hands. (Boyfriend was a really beneficial word for the palate, still.)

“Oh, really?” Ryan replied.

“You look and act exactly the same,” Ray uttered.

“Maybe I am your boyfriend, then,” Ryan returned.

“Sure,” Ray rolled his eyes.

“Hey, let’s get out of here,” Ryan stated.

“What do you mean?” Ray chuckled.

“I mean, it’s kind of constricting in here,” Ryan explained. “I’d rather take you out to the woods.”

“Wow, kind of creepy,” Ray commented.

“Well, I do have friends that I would love to introduce you to,” Ryan responded.

“Still kinda creepy, but YOLO, am I right?” Ray shrugged.

“YOLO?” Ryan inquired, tilting his head.

“Carpe diem for stupid people,” Ray replied. “If you even know what that means.”

“I guess I understand,” Ryan hummed, leading Ray up the wall. Apparently the window had been cracked open and that’s how the two got out.

 

It was freezing outside. The wind whipped the two and froze Ray to the bone. Ryan just looked out into the wind, pulling Ray in close. Ray exhaled, watching his breath cloud spiral away. “What are we waiting for?” Ray inquired, shivering.

“Just look,” Ryan responded, not looking down at Ray.

Ray followed Ryan’s gaze out into the open. There was nothing but darkness at first.

But then Ray saw it.

A small white speck floated down. _Snow_.

But it didn’t seem like a normal snowflake. No, it didn’t fall. It _danced_.

Ray watched another appear. Then another. More and more kept appearing. Ray watched the white specks get bigger as they got closer. Soon, Ray realized that these white specks were not snowflakes. No, they were beautiful white birds. Well, people but in tutus that were covered in white feathers. They spiraled through the air, the feathers flying off them and creating the illusion of a snow storm. Ray got a closer look and he saw that they were wearing white leotards as well, and that they were covered in white feathers, too. Ray watched them spin towards Ryan and him.

Then, one of the snowbirds saw Ryan and him. She yelped and there was a soft squawk. The noise stopped all the snowflakes dead in their tracks. It was silent and still, until everyone parted from the middle. Through them walked a regal man. He wore white clothes that had a light blue sheen to them. He had a long translucent cape that flowed out behind him. Once he got closer, Ray recognized him. The light blue eyes and messy hair, hid under a silver crown: that man looked exactly like Gavin.

“Ryan?” The look-alike Gavin inquired when he was close enough.

“Hey, Gavin,” Ryan smiled, holding Ray a little closer.

“Who’s this?” Gavin asked, pointing towards Ray. “And what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be in the kingdom with the rest of the animals?”

“This is Ray,” Ryan introduced. “And that’s Gavin, the Snow King.”

“Hi,” Ray waved.

“Hello,” Gavin responded, nodding as a greeting.

“I was here to get rid of the wolves over here, or at least get them back into the woods,” Ryan explained. “Ray and I can give you to whole story once we get back.”

“Well, alright,” Gavin huffed. “Ryan, I need to talk to you. It’s about _important_ matters.”

Ryan hesitated, looking down at Ray.

“Go on ahead,” Ray smiled. “I can walk with these girls.”

“I promise I’ll be back,” Ryan stated, kissing Ray’s head before turning to Gavin.  “Are you going to make me fly like always?” Ryan inquired.

Gavin nodded and swished his hand. Two small clouds appeared at the ledge of the window. Ryan stepped onto one and was whisked to be beside Gavin. The two talked in hushed tones to each other as they exited, heading towards the woods. Ray sighed and hesitantly stepped onto the other cloud.

“So,” Ray started. “Where are we goin’?” Ray looked at the surrounding snowflakes. At first, they all just looked at him, silently. Ray gulped, waiting for one to move. It was a minute before one of the closer girls started to sway Ray’s way. She brushed past him, floating through the air. It caused the cloud to jolt forwards a little, making Ray fall. He ended up just sitting on the cloud as it drifted forwards. Another snowflake moved, joining the other in front of Ray. The cloud started to move a little quicker. This time two snowflakes joined the others. Then it was pairs of threes and fours and fives and on and on, until all of them were in front of Ray. The cloud was moving at a reasonable pace now. Ray watched them surround him. The wind picked up and they started to really move.

They fluttered about, dancing around Ray. They smiled moving along with each other. Ray looked at them in awe of their movement. They were one force, guiding him to the land in the woods. The snowflakes started to interact with Ray. One grabbed a hand of his and ran a circle around him before releasing him. Ray spun afterwards as well, and that’s when he beamed. Another came around spinning him the other way. Ray giggled this time. Girls spun and swung him, enjoying it as well. Ray even had the confidence to stand up, even though they were moving pretty fast. Yet, Ray was able to stay stable with everyone around him.

They were having so much fun, spinning and smiling. Ray didn’t notice that they were slowing. When the cloud came to a slow stop, Ray was surprised. He stepped off it, bidding goodbye to everyone. “Happy Holidays!” Ray smiled, waving to the snowflakes that were gliding away.

Ray turned sighed. Where was he? In a huge forest, for sure. The trees were humongous, they were so tall Ray couldn’t even see their branches. Ray gasped at the sight.

“I know,” a steady voice stated. “They are tall, aren’t they?”

Ray’s head snapped back to the source of the voice. He was a pale man with red curls under a simple crown made of twigs. He didn’t look too kingly with his red flannel and dark pants. The hiking boots, truly completed the lumberjack look. But, he looked a little formal with a black tie wrapped around his neck. Ray swore that the man was Michael Jones.

“Oh, um, hi?” Ray inquired.

“Hello,” the man (it _has_ to be Michael) did a small bow. “I’m Michael, ( _told you so_ ) also known as the Flower or Tree King. I’m here to escort you to the kingdom.”

“Well, I’m-” Ray started.

“Ray,” Michael finished. “You are the one the King traveled with.”

“Well, there are so many freaking kings, I wouldn’t know,” Ray replied.

Michael chuckled, “Don’t worry too much. If you want a hierarchy, it goes King Ryan, King Gavin, and then me, King Michael. I don’t think there’s any more kings around.”

“Wait, Ryan’s a king?” Ray asked.

“Did he not tell you?” Michael responded. “He’s the-“

“Michael!” Gavin’s voice squawked, as he came out from the darkness and into the small clearing they were in. “You’re taking forever!”

“I just landed,” Ray muttered.

“Sorry,” Michael sighed. “We’ll save the chit-chat for later, Mr.-?”

“Narvaez,” Ray answered. “But, please call me Ray.”

Michael smiled. “Come along then, Ray.”

Ray skittered and ended up in between Michael and Gavin. Both walked quite regally with slow, powerful steps. Ray had to adapt their stride to keep up with them.

“How are you, Gavin?” Michael queried. “You haven’t been around in forever.”

“I’ve been busy with the winter,” Gavin admitted. “The snowflakes this year are very rambunctious, but live like hermits. Most want to stay in the clouds instead of falling.”

“That explains the lack of sporadic snowfalls,” Michael nodded.

“I’m lucky I even got snowfalls out of them,” Gavin commented. “King Ryan was able to convince them to do that much.”

“Well, we’re very sorry for the loss of snowflake participation,” Michael replied.

“It’s not your fault,” Gavin smiled. “I hope I get better ones next year.”

“Don’t we all?” Michael exhaled.

“Are you two together, like, at all?” Ray chimed.

“What?” The two exclaimed in unison, looking down at Ray. The duo also caught a small blush on both of their pairs of cheeks.

“You two seem like friends,” Ray stated. “But, I feel like you should take it up a notch.”

“Wha-?” Gavin mumbled.

“I mean, we’re not like that, Ray,” Michael stuttered.

“You should be,” Ray replied.

“And how do you know that?” Gavin queried, his blush deepening.

“I have a gut feeling that you two belong together,” Ray shrugged. “Are we there yet?”

“We’re here,” Michael managed to say, motioning forward. “It’s the clearing in front of us.”

Ray skipped forward, leaving Michael and Gavin together. _Alone_.

 

Ray ended up in the clearing at a huge gate. It opened as he got there and he was whisked away by people. He had no idea what was going on, but he ended up in a palace. Then into a bathtub, then in a nice room with a few dresses laid out on the bed. He picked the light purple one that hit his knees as he walked. It was a tank, connecting to a collar wrapped around his throat. The bodice was filled with small and intricate designs, as well as the fluffy skirt. Ray smiled as he pranced around in it. He heard a knock at the door.

“Come in,” he replied. A maid shuffled in, setting his red cape and black converse on the bed.

“You look wonderful, Master Ray,” the maid whispered as she exited.

“Thank you,” Ray nodded towards her with a smile.

He saw her look back and give him a faint grin before leaving. Ray exhaled and then moved to his cape. He tied it around his neck and then slipped on his shoes. Then, he checked himself out in the mirror once more. _Cute,_ Ray thought to himself before exiting the room.

 

So, apparently, when you save King Ryan, everyone wants to party and have this whole presentation thing. Ray still hadn’t seen the King that everyone was talking about. Like, geez, how long does it take for a dude to get ready?

But, after Ray told the people what happened, everyone cheered and chanted “Ray!” like he had saved them from world hunger. He didn’t really know what to do then, so he kind of stood there awkwardly until Gavin and Michael came up to direct him to the next place he had to be.

And Ray was escorted to a large courtyard where there was a throne and three other smaller “chairs” (that’s what Michael called them, even though they looked like just smaller thrones) around it. The one that immediately caught Ray’s eye was the one beside the huge one that was filled with carvings of roses. At the top there was a red rose that shimmered in the sun. Ray gasped when he saw it. Then, he looked in the big throne.

Guess who was sitting in the big throne.

If you said Ryan Haywood (or his clone), then you fucking win.

And Ray saw now that he was _King_.

Some people around him muttered about him not being in true formal wear, but Ray had to disagree. The man wore an elaborate _light purple_ vest and a white puffy undershirt under it. His white shoes were tucked into high brown boots with _light purple_ accents. His ears and tail no longer looked like they were fake, and there were no stitches in his clothes like last time. And on his head, was a beautiful crown. It was sparkled with jewels and the cloth part in the middle of the bending metal was a nice shade of _purple_.

This place had a thing with purple.

And _holy shit_ did Ryan look good in it.

“Ray,” Ryan smiled, standing up to greet the younger.

“Wow,” Ray muttered.

“Come,” Ryan motioned for Ray to come over to him.

“That might just be all over me in a few seconds,” Ray whispered to himself, as he made his way to be beside the King.

“Is everyone settled?” Ryan inquired to the crowd that had been following Ray.

The crowd just cheered back.

“Well, then let the performances begin!” Ryan ordered nicely. Michael and Gavin were already at their respectful thrones, which were on the other side of Ryan. You could tell with the tops and carvings. Gavin’s was made up of snowflakes with sparkles sprinkled subtly through it. Michael’s was of flowers and trees, the chair mostly accenting the wood that was used to make it.

“Since Michael is the King of the Flora and Gavin of the Snow, what are you?” Ray whispered over at Ryan while they walked to the thrones.

“They call me the Sugar Plum King,” Ryan responded. “I rule over the kingdom and I don’t know about you, but Kingdom King doesn’t sound that great.”

“Why Sugar Plums?” Ray asked.

“Plums are very abundant here,” Ryan explained. “And Sugar Plums are our main dish. But, that all happened when I became king.”

“Okay, that makes sense,” Ray replied. They turned towards the crowd, at their spots. Then, all the kings (and Ray) sat in unison.

“Let the celebration commence,” Ryan commanded, waving his hand.

 

The first to run into the middle of the courtyard was a fiery redhead that had fox ears and a fox tail. She wore a dress that was black and red, the skirt being many layers of red fabric with solid black lines on the end. Ray recognized her as Lindsay. Ray smiled.

“Ah, the fox,” Ryan hummed. “Here to represent Spanish Chocolate.”

The music started and Lindsay was instantly dancing. She unveiled her black lace fan in the first few seconds and then was kicking quite high in the next. Ray watched her dance with ease and attitude. She smiled at them as she spun quickly, making her dress ripple in the wind. She spun and kicked, her feet moving quickly and lightly. And then it ended. Ray felt as if it was cut short with how small the presentation had been. Yet, beamed at Lindsay and clapped. It was very entertaining and absolutely stunning.

Lindsay skittered away and in stalked in another girl. She moved slowly and purposefully. She showed off a lot of her skin, with her breasts covered by a decorated bra. And around her hips was a dark red piece of cloth that hung down on her left side. Her legs were wrapped in red cloth strips that had golden accents on them. On her arms, there were golden scales that were very apparent. Besides the snake eyes and long red ponytail that almost reached the floor, the girl resembled Meg.

“The snake, here to represent Arabian Coffee,” Ryan muttered.

The music started, creating a slow pace. Meg moved evenly along with beats. Her arms were snakes themselves with how they spiraled. Meg was absolutely flexible with her leg in the air and the backbends she did. She moved around the stage rolling throughout her body, as if she was liquid. Ray was stunned at how easily she did it. She was a snake, sliding along while she danced. It almost was like steam rolling from a very hot cup. She finished with a bow in the middle of the courtyard. Ray applauded at the beautiful display.

Meg slinked off the stage and in ran in two girls. They both had their hair tied back and two chopsticks in each bun. Their costume consisted of a Chinese blouse that was covered in red and white feathers. They had on white skirts that flowed with their turns. In their hands, rested beautiful Chinese fans.

_Kara and Ashley._ Ray thought to himself.

“The two white birds, here to represent Chinese tea.”

The steady hums of lower instruments started and the two burst into life. They worked in tandem with each other, creating a perfect line of symmetry. Ray’s mouth dropped a few times on how easy they made it look. They spun, effortlessly and on time. Though it was quite short, the girls worked the stage and made it seem longer than it actually was. Their quick spins, perfect time and flawless extension was stunning. Ray clapped when they bowed, sighing at all their talent.

They scurried away and in stepped another dancer. She was long limbed in her nicely prepared dress. She had her dark hair tucked back into a bun and soft deer-like ears popped out from her head. She wore a pancake tutu that had twigs and leaves that spiraled out. Ray noticed she had white specks on her nose, while she smiled quite shyly at everyone. She looked an awful lot like Arryn.

“The deer here to represent Marsipan.”

The sound of flutes started and Arryn was quickly set into action. She bounded in little leaps and spins that accented her light feet. She was obviously built like a deer with the springs that she had. She moved quickly along with the bright tempo. Her feet were perfectly clean for her quick tempo. The turns she did in the middle were absolutely stunning. It was a long combination, but it did not drag with how bright and charming Arryn did it. Ray smiled as she instantly ran off after a short bow.

There was a whipping sound before the woman appeared on stage. She wore a brightly colored dress and a large hat, which made her look like she was from olden days Russia. She had a stick attached to ribbon in her hand that matched both the head piece and the dress. Her blonde hair had been tacked under the head piece and out in front of it were little tiny brown ears. She smiled, a large bushy tail swayed behind her. _Barb, I would take a picture of this, but I don’t have my phone_ , Ray smiled to himself.

“The squirrel, here to present Russian Ribbon Candy.”

The music burst to life and Barbara was off. She spun and kicked, but dramatically with the beats of the music. The ribbon snapped throughout the air, causing a loud performance. Ray was entranced with how well Barbara danced. She moved heavily, yet never made a sound (unless you counted the ribbon). She would do a series of turns, leap out of it and there was barely a sound when her foot met the stage. She twisted this way and that, the ribbon only adding to the exaggeration. When she finished, she snapped the ribbon, bowed and ran away with the ribbon above her head. Ray laughed at the picture. He would have to tell Barbara when he got back home.

Wait, was he going home? Was he stuck here?

Ray was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the laughter of children. Soon enough, there was a whole group of little kids, with large ears coming from the top of their heads, running onto the stage. Then, a woman stepped onto stage. Her hair looked orange and was slightly messy. White rabbit ears extended from her head, and she looked upon the kids with tired eyes. She had on a nice dress filled with flower prints and an apron on top of it. She looked like Jack. Like, literally if Jack was a pretty female, this would be her.

“The rabbits representing Ginger.”

Ray watched the kids dance around when the music started. They strolled about while Female Jack stood in the back. Then, they cleared the way for Jack. She bounded down, dancing around now with the little ones. Overall the dance was just cute and quite adorable. It was all just about the children and Jack dancing with them. There really wasn’t anything until the end, when Jack came in front and did what looked like fifty thousand turns with a perfect landing. She smiled, nodded while the kids bowed, and then herded them off. Ray had to hold his cheers in because he was amazed by how flawless the turn sequence was.

“Now, we have Michael in the Waltz of the Flora,” Ryan stated.

Michael stood walking center stage. Ray beamed at him, ready to see how well Michael could dance. Michael started with the music motioning to the sides and groups of well dressed dancers came out when Michael motioned to them. They were dressed in nice shades of purple and pink. They circled around Michael and paused in a semicircle around him. Then, two people came from the sides. They were in a muted purple, and had a striped tail from their behinds. They turned and Ray died of laughing on the inside. Miles and Kerry were the fucking raccoons that were a step under freaking Michael. Ray exhaled, trying to keep from bursting into laughter as the two bowed to their knees on both sides of Michael. Michael stood strong and that’s when the real music began. Michael’s hands drifted up and everyone started moving.

The flowers moved in a group, all together doing the same things. Miles and Kerry mostly lead the group. Michael would break off from the group the most and do perfect turns and jumps. Sometimes Michael would run off for a period and Miles and Kerry would break off at this time. They would be together and looked like a weird mirror in a way. Ray would laugh at the sight, if he wasn’t floored at how all they all danced so well. The group was together, so was Kerry and Miles, and Michael was King but he could blend in well.

It was a long number but at the end, Michael gave everyone a beautiful turn sequence and landed softly at the top of the stage. Ray applauded loudly, smiling at how amazing it was. The flowers and “raccoons” ran offstage, and Michael walked to his throne bowing his head to everyone.

“Now, since everyone has gone,” Ryan hummed, standing up. “I believe it is my turn to dance.”

Ray watched Ryan move to the stage and walk to the corner of it. He smiled looking over at Ray. Ray sat up and gulped. He breathed and waited for it to begin.

There was a plucking of strings in which Ryan addressed the audience before doing an impressive kick and running to the center. Ryan moved in a way Ray hadn’t seen before. He was controlled, even though he had to achieve maximum extension. Ryan looked confident and strong, like he meant to be on stage. Ray was captivated throughout the whole thing. Ryan’s turns were nice and clean as well as his technique.

Ryan ended perfectly, only a few paces from Ray. And before Ray could even recover from the applause, he was being helped up by Ryan.

“I can’t dance,” Ray yelped, as he was tugged on stage.

“Oh believe me, anything can happen in the woods,” Ryan whispered, drawing Ray in close.

Ray had an out of body experience. Most of what he remembers is pink and purple tones along with a laughing and smiling King Ryan. Ray just remembered that he absolutely loved Ryan no matter what.

“Stay here with us,” Ray remember Ryan whispering to him when the music stopped. “Stay with the kingdom in the woods. We could celebrate everyday. You wouldn’t have to worry about anything ever again. Just us. Stay with us. Stay with me.”

Ray truly thought about it. How amazing it would be to be with Ryan without a true care in the world. Where sugar plums and chocolate danced, and he didn’t have to worry about Mama or Granny. But, Ray couldn’t stay. He needed to go home to _his_ Ryan.

“I’d love to,” Ray stated. “But, I _need_ to go home.”

“Why?” Ryan inquired, sounding hurt.

“Because, I need to see Ryan again.”

_Ding. Dong. Ding. Dong._

The sound of a bell, or a grandfather clock. Sounded a lot like

**Home.**

 

Ray shot up, breathing heavily. He looked around. He was at...home. His house. On the couch. Next to the tree.

“What are you doing up at this hour, Ray?” Geoff asked, as he slowly walked down the stairs.

“I-” Ray stuttered, still shaking from his vivid dream. He quickly stood, grabbing the wolf doll that had fallen to the floor. “No time to explain! Just, I had a really weird dream and I have to go see Ryan! I’m changing and then I’m leaving! Please tell Jack that I’ll be okay!” Ray yelled as he treked up the stairs, opposite of Geoff.

He ran to his room, took off the clothes he’d slept in and shucked on his normal dress. Though he’d most likely be cold, he had no time. He pulled on his converse, threw up his hood and rushed out of the house, Wolf Doll in hand.

 

Ray rushed through the forest, not seeing Ryan at it’s entrance. He ran to the cave that he knew so well and hoped Ryan would be there. He exhaled with relief when he saw Ryan sleeping on the cold cave floor.

“Ryan!” Ray yelled, falling to his knees beside him.

“Ray?” Ryan mumbled, waking up. “What are you doing here? Why are you up?”

Ray didn’t reply. He only wrapped his arms around Ryan, breathing in the wood and dog-like scent.

“I really really really fucking like you,” Ray whispered.

“I really really like you, too,” Ryan replied. “Now, can you explain what’s going on?”

“I just had the weirdest dream,” Ray stated. “Sit up and listen, I’m only telling it once.”

“Okay, okay,” Ryan shrugged, scooting so that his back laid against a rock. “Lay it on me.”

Ray smiled and sat right in front of Ryan before launching into the whole thing about the holiday party. Ryan nodded and replied at the right times.

But, Ray didn’t catch that Ryan had snuck his hand behind him to grab a small crown off the top of the rock and stuff it in his pocket. And when Ray pulled Ryan into a hug at the end.

“It was all just a dream, though,” Ray sighed.

“Yeah,” Ryan hummed, winking. “All just a dream.”


	11. Grandma's House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I HAVE TAKEN FOREVER!! THIS WAS EXPLAINED BUT JUST A QUICK NOTE THAT MY MUSICAL WILL END ON FEBRUARY 20TH SO UPDATES WILL BE SLOW UNTIL THEN!  
> THIS IS KINDA JUSt FLUFFY....ALSo um...i kinda just figured out a true plot besides going into the woods and meeting the love of your life! And there might be a sequel?  
> ALRIGHT LETS GET ON WITH IT.

Geoff was a reasonable man.

He understood that when he moved out into the woods, he wouldn’t have the luxury of easily getting groceries and booze. He was lucky that Jack had a large heart and was available to help the drunken man. Even when Ray jumped into their lives, Jack still made the trek to Geoff’s house to give him all the necessities. 

Geoff was used to living alone and talking to inanimate objects, but when people came over, it was like he had a family. Especially when little Ray joined Jack. Geoff still remembers Ray’s first walk through the woods with Jack. The small kid had a large red hood tied around him, too large glasses, and a big smile. “Granny!” Ray’s high pitched voice had exclaimed. 

And here was Ray standing on Geoff’s porch, without Jack, but still with the large smile and red hood.

“What happened to your arm?!” Geoff yelped. “And it’s really late! I also heard the bridge is out of commission! How did you get here?!”

Ray chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. “I really have to thank my friend, Ryan.” The boy motioned to the guy standing at the treeline. Tall figure dressed in blacks and greys, yellow eyes, wolf ears and tail. Geoff blinked behind his wireframe glasses. 

“You tamed the Big Bad Wolf,” Geoff stated. “How the  _ fuck  _ did you manage to do that?” 

Ray gave Geoff a nervous smile in reply. 

“Y’know what,” Geoff grumbled. “It doesn’t matter right now. Get inside, you two. The other monsters will be out soon, and I don’t want those fuckers in my house.”

“Thanks, Gran,” Ray beamed. He ran down and tugged Ryan up the stairs of the porch and into Geoff’s cozy house.

Geoff sighed as he shut the door behind them.

He knew Ray had always been a different kind of kid. The child was easily fascinated by the woods until one day he heard something and he got all afraid. Even though Ray was absolutely scared, it didn’t stop the kid from asking Jack or Geoff for a bedtime story all about the woods or the wolves. Ray’s always been attracted to dogs more than cats and had been drawn to paintings and quilts that had a howling wolf on it. Ray probably didn’t realize the tie that he had with the woods. 

Geoff would have made it known to him, if he didn’t promise Jack to not tell the kid.

_ He can’t find out about his real parents. Then, he wouldn’t be able to even live near the woods. If he gets curious, he’ll find out. Geoff, I don’t want to hurt him.  _

Yet, here Jack is, sending Ray alone in the woods. Damn hypocrite. 

Geoff exhaled internally, calming down. He just needed to be a good Grandma to the kid. 

“Now, explain to me what the hell happened to you.”

* * *

“And finally, we got to your house,” Ray concluded, shrugging.

Geoff was quiet for a few seconds before stating, “What....the....fuck.”

“I know, right?” Ray chuckled in reply. He was glad he left out the part where he and Ryan snuggled together all night and kind of morning long. Grandma was awesome, but Ray wasn’t sure about his stance on Ryan. 

“You haven’t said much, wolf,” Geoff said, looking over at Ryan. 

“There’s nothing to say,” Ryan responded, looking down.

Geoff just narrowed his eyes at the wolf. Ray concluded that the man didn’t truly trust Ryan. Ray knew it was going to be hard for Geoff to even think about being friends with the wolf man, but Ray knew Geoff could do it. Hell, Geoff knew Michael and Gavin, and he accepted the ragtag duo as soon as they introduced themselves. Speaking of Gavin, Ray was dying to let it slip that Gavin was actually a human. And a prince. Ray did forget to talk about that whole part.

“Well,” Geoff sighed. “The both of you are very lucky to make it out of there alive. I’m going to start dinner up because you two need to eat. Wash your hands and Ray, set the table.”

“Yes, Granny,” Ray nodded, standing up. “Come on, Ryan. I’ll show you to the bathroom.” Ryan stood and followed Ray to the small bathroom that was off the kitchen. Once they were out of Geoff’s sight and ear-shot, Ray sighed. “Well, as you can tell, Gran isn’t a complete fan,” Ray stated, his voice low.

“Obviously,” Ryan whispered back, rolling his eyes.

“Listen,” Ray retorted. “We just need to make sure you are on your best behaviour. You need to talk and interact with Geoff as if we are all equals. Geoff will try to put you down, I know from experience. But, you just have to smile through it and stand up for yourself. That weak moment on the couch isn’t going to happen again, alright?”

“Why are you being so critical?” Ryan responded.

“Because, this is the only way I can even remotely talk to you again,” Ray blurted. “And if Grandma likes you then we have a better chance at convincing Mama that you’re not that bad.” 

“So, you like me?” Ryan hummed.

“Shut up,” Ray narrowed his eyes. “It’s not like  _ that _ . It’s just that you saved my life and that’s really friend worthy. Okay?”

“You keep telling yourself that,” Ryan smirked.

“Oh, here’s the oozing confidence Ryan.” Ray turned, opened the door to the bathroom. “How about you show him off more?”

Ryan looked shocked at Ray’s quick retort. “Where has  _ that  _ Ray been?”

“The first Ray didn’t want to get eaten. Now,  _ this  _ Ray really doesn’t want get yelled at by Grandma. So, wash your hands, go out and help.” 

* * *

Dinner went smoothly, which was quite the surprise. Ray had expected Ryan to accidentally say something to piss Granny off, but such a phenomenon did not occur. Ryan and Geoff had actually bonded quite well. It was amazing, in Ray’s opinion. Ryan had Granny smiling with how helpful the wolf was and how he practically said “Thank you.” at anything Granny did. And soon, Ray and Ryan were exchanging snide comments that got Geoff chuckling, and then rolling on the floor laughing.

After eating and cleaning up their dirty plates, the three gathered in the living room. Geoff sitting in his large and plush recliner. Ryan had posed himself, leaning on the left arm of the sofa that was diagonal to Geoff. Ray had squeezed himself into the neutral colored love seat, completing the triangle that spanned the trio. Then, it was almost like storytime, with Geoff and Ryan exchanging different tales about what happened in their lifetimes.

“I was lucky that the hunter was facing the other way,” Ryan stated, in the middle of a story. “And he was going at a good pace, too. He was also, making all kinds of noise. It was absolutely disgusting. I really didn’t want to stay there any longer.”

Geoff was laughing so hard, his face was red. “Oh my God!”

Ray chuckled a little at Geoff’s outburst.

“I was just about to disappear, but then  _ he turned around _ ,” Ryan continued.

Geoff roared with laughter, even louder than before. “How big was he?” Geoff wheezed.

“Well, you see, he was only  _ cleaning off some freaking knives _ ,” Ryan replied.

“WhAT!?” Geoff lost it again.

“I know! And he was cleaning them  _ that low! _ ” Ryan said.

“Hey, isn’t that what it’s called?” Ray joked. “Cleaning off your knife?” 

“AHHHAhHHAAH!” Geoff exclaimed. 

It continued that way for a while. Then, it started getting really late. Geoff was used to not sleeping, and Ryan usually had insomnia so he learned how to not sleep for days on end. But, Ray was used to getting at least an hour or two of sleep at Grandma’s house. His eyes started to droop and he was leaning heavily on his hand. Geoff and Ryan’s voices started to just become blurs. Ray was slipping out of consciousness. Ray snapped his eyes open.  _ Stay awake, asshole. Don’t be a pussy and be the first one out.  _

* * *

“How long do you think he’s been out for?” Ryan asked.

“A while.” Geoff responded, with yawn.

Ryan smirked at Ray’s curled up form. He was so tiny and cute. Oh, Ryan had it  _ bad _ .

“Hey, since you’re the younger and stronger one,” Geoff started, standing up and out of his chair. “Why don’t you take him to his bed? I really don’t feel like carrying him.”

“Okay,” Ryan hummed, standing as well. He stretched a bit and then walked over to the loveseat. 

“Hey, wolf,” Geoff stated in the opening of the hallway. Ryan looked over at Geoff, the older man turning around to face Ryan. “You’re not as bad as the stories say.” Geoff paused for a second. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but thank you. Thank you for saying Ray’s ass.”

“It was a pleasure,” Ryan responded, his eyes glancing back to Ray.

“You like him, don’t you?” Geoff inquired.

“Yeah,” Ryan whispered.

“All I have to say is, that Ray can choose whoever he likes,” Geoff replied. Ryan looked over at Geoff. “But if you hurt him in any fucking way, I will not hesitate to make you the main dish for dinner.”

“I wouldn’t ask for anything else,” Ryan responded with a sigh.

“Now, go put the kid to bed,” Geoff ordered, turning and shuffling down the hallway.

Ryan breathed and stared at Ray for a few seconds before scooping him up bridal style. Ryan walked to the hallway and saw three doors. Two were ajar, one being the bathroom and another being a bedroom. Ryan assumed the closed one was Geoff’s room, and so he pushed bedroom door open. It was a small guest room with a large bed covered with a soft-looking quilt. Ryan shifted Ray into one arm while he shifted the covers over. Then, Ryan carefully set Ray down in the bed. Ryan quickly untied Ray’s shoes and cape, putting them at the end of the bed. Ryan slid off Ray’s glasses and set them on the nearby nightstand. Finally, Ryan moved the thick covers over Ray’s shoulders. Ryan hummed with a sigh at how peaceful Ray looked. 

Chocolate hair tousled, big brown eyes closed with slightly long lashes fanning out on tan cheeks, soft pink lips drawn closed; he contrasted the stark white sheets for sure. 

“You are absolutely adorable,” Ryan muttered at Ray. “You know that? I know it’s kind of creepy, but ever since you stepped foot in the forest, I have been drawn to you. I guess I never realized it until recently. But, all I want is for you to lose our little challenge.”

Ryan stayed like that for a few before walking to the other side of the bed while unzipping his coat and getting his shoes off. Ryan threw his coat over his shoes at the foot of the bed, then he slid into the other side of the bed. It was only a matter of minutes before his was out cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone could , just like, draw that last scene with Wolfie Ryan watching over a cute Ray Riding Hood sleeping that would be freaking fantastic.


	12. A Walk Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS IN SO LONG!!! THE MUSICAL ENDED AND THEN I WAS THROWN INTO A BIG BATCH OF WRITER'S BLOCK! Did you know we're about halfway done though?   
> I HAVE TO MENTION, this is only based of Sami Jen's AU. There is a lot in here that contradicts her asks, and I wanted to say that it's really my interpretation here.  
> I talk a lot about human/animal forms in this, so if you have any questions, leave a comment and I shall answer them. Or, ask me on my tumblr, hityouwithraywood.tumblr.com.   
> I'M SO SORRY ONCE AGAIN. PLS FORGIVE ME.

Ryan didn’t know why he was awoken at some time in the morning. His eyes just flashed open, looking into the darkness. His ears flickered and he strained to hear for something. All he could hear was the faint hoots of an owl and the small chirps of crickets. He furrowed his brows. Why was he awake?

That’s when he felt the slight tremors on the other side of the soft bed. Then, he finally heard the chatter of teeth. Ryan hummed, turned over, moved towards the center of the bed. He reached out an arm and tugged a shivering Ray towards him. Ray slid towards Ryan easily, there was barely any effort for Ryan. As soon as Ray came near Ryan, he flipped over facing Ryan. The boy was still snoring, but he curled against Ryan. It was probably due to the warmth that Ryan gave off.

Ray’s arms wrapped around Ryan loosely. One of Ray’s legs propped up on Ryan’s hip. Ryan gasped, waking up a little more.

“Ray,” Ryan hissed, quietly.

Ray grumbled and tugged closer to Ryan, still not waking up.

Ryan gulped and moved his hand to push down Ray’s thigh, but he hesitated. After a long moment of debating, Ryan decided that it was truly out of his comfort zone to actually touch Ray’s thigh.

Ryan sighed and felt his eyes start to close. He was out in a matter of seconds.

* * *

“Thank you so much, Mr. Ramsey,” Ryan stated.

“Thank you for saving our little boy,” Geoff responded with a smile.

“I’m not little!” Ray fussed from behind them, tying his cape around his neck. “But, thank you for breakfast, Gran.”

“No problem, kiddo,” Geoff smiled. “You two better get going if you want to get to Jack’s house by tonight.”

Ray hugged Geoff and the elder man reciprocated, the hug lasting for a few seconds. Ryan smiled a little at how adorable Ray’s family was. “Get in, Rye,” Ray said, moving his head to look at the wolf man.

“Oh, no, no, no,” Ryan replied, putting his hands up and taking a step back. “Family hugs aren’t really my thing.”

Geoff chuckled and let go of Ray. “Get going,” Geoff stated, softly pushing Ray to the door.

Ray smiled and brushed past Ryan to get to the door. Ray opened it, stepping quickly into the outdoors. Ryan and Geoff watched the boy smile brightly and walk down the steps.

“Promise me that he won’t get hurt, Ryan,” Geoff hummed, looking at the man.

“I will protect him with my life, sir,” Ryan replied, a set look on his face.

Geoff nodded, content with Ryan’s response. “Now, go get’em, tiger.”

“It’s actually wolf,” Ryan retorted with a smirk, before walking outside.

Geoff laughed and waved goodbye to Ryan and Ray as they walked to the line of trees. Ray turned right before they went in and yelled, “Bye Granny!”

“Bye Ray!” Geoff shouted back from his door. 

“Alright, I’m ready to go,” Ray beamed at Ryan.

“After you,” Ryan motioned to the path with the wave of his hands.

Ray snickered before grabbing Ryan’s hand and tugging him into the trees. Ryan yelped in surprise as he was dragged back into the forest.

* * *

 “The forest smells so good in the morning,” Ray remarked from beside Ryan. Ryan had to admit, Ray was right. There had been a small rainfall last night, which made the soil and plants have such a rich scent. The rising sun filtered into the trees, making the air warmer. The warm air mixed with the small breeze from the incoming autumn. 

“One of the perks,” Ryan replied, sniffing the air. 

“I can’t believe you  _ live  _ out here,” Ray stated. “Are you ever, like, scared at all?”

“As the Big Bad Wolf, I don’t have the ability to be scared,” Ryan responded.

“Really?” Ray inquired, almost in awe. Soft brown eyes looked up at Ryan. 

“Yeah,” Ryan shrugged. “It’s my job to protect and sometimes scare. As said by some human philosopher, ‘It is better to be feared than loved, if you cannot be both.’”

“Niccolo Machiavelli,” Ray stated.

“Ah, that’s his name,” Ryan muttered to himself.

“Where did you learn that?” 

“I don’t remember. Maybe from my parents? I wish I could tell you.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

There was a small silence that fell over the two.

“Hey, may I ask you something?” Ray questioned, quietly.

“Yeah, sure. Ask away,” Ryan responded. 

“Have you killed someone?”

The question caught Ryan by surprise. He blinked, thinking for a few seconds. Then after finding his answer, he sighed before answering, “That really depends on your definition. If you mean someone has died by my hands, then....yeah. I have.” 

“What caused you to kill them?” Ray asked, his voice barely loud enough for Ryan to hear. 

“I wasn’t thinking,” Ryan replied, sniffing. “It-I didn’t- I didn’t mean to kill them. I didn’t want to but, I lost control of myself. And I was angry, young and stupid. I was really, really mad and heartbroken. I-I didn’t  _ want  _ it to happen.”

“Who? Who was it yo-you-?” Ray drawled off, not able to complete the question.

“I’m not proud of myself for killing them. I really, really didn’t want it to happen. I thought if I could just jostle them around a bit, they’d be scared of me. I never meant for the fight to escalate. But, I was already in attack mode. They had killed my mom and dad, I couldn’t just let them leave without a scratch.” Ryan sighed before returning to his explanation. “He was hunter with a gun and hatchet. I was dog with teeth and a bad temper. We clashed and after a terrible struggle, I ‘won’. But, I kept snapping at him while he was down.” Ryan looked away from Ray, focusing on the passing trees. “Look, Ray, I’m telling you why Michael hates me, is a valid reason.” 

“You were the one who killed his dad?” Ray whispered. 

Ryan nodded, painfully. “I didn’t want to. And I’ve gotten so much better at controlling my temper, especially around hunters. I regret it so much, Ray.” Ryan bit his lip, gulping. “I understand if you’re scared of me, or want to run away.” 

“No,” Ray stated. “It’s just a lot to digest. I-I’m sorry for bringing it up.”

“It’s okay,” Ryan hummed, looking back over to Ray. “It was going to come up eventually.”

“But, that’s the only person you’ve killed?” Ray inquired.

“Yes,” Ryan nodded, again. “I can’t bring myself to even attack a person after that, in fear that I could kill them.” 

“Thank you, for telling me,” Ray muttered. “That takes guts.”

“I’m just giving you a reason to be afraid of me,” Ryan replied. “I’m not as fluffy and dorky as you think I am. I’m an animal that lives in the forest for a reason.” 

“I understand.” 

Silence lapsed upon them again.

“Gavin talked about you having a ‘wolf form’, what’s that all about?” Ray asked. 

“You’re asking me a lot of questions,” Ryan chuckled.

“I’m curious,” Ray shrugged. “And I just can’t stop myself from thinking aloud. You don’t have to answer it, it’s fine.”

“You just remind me of a less crazy Gavin,” Ryan smiled. “But, you’re nice enough to give me an out.” Ray grinned at Ryan, making Ryan’s smile grow. “Since you are so curious, why don’t I show you?”

“Do your clothes come off or like rip?” Ray questioned.

“No, it blends into my fur. It’s really weird, but I’m fully clothed when I transform. Speaking of that, I don’t transform in front of people. It’s just, very... _ personal _ , to me.”

“Okay, that’s cool,” Ray nodded. “You don’t have to do it now.”

“Why not? I mean, we aren’t doing anything else.” 

“So, I’ll just stay here?”

“Yeah, I’ll be right back.” Ryan jogged off the path and into the woods. He started running, the leaves slightly stinging his skin when he sprinted through them. Soon, he was on all fours and then he blinked, knowing there was a bright light surrounding him. He opened his eyes and shook his body. He was a wolf. 

He sniffed, working his way back to Ray. The transformation wasn’t as hard as it used to be and it didn’t hurt at all. Gavin has a much easier time going from bird to human in a matter of seconds, and never shy about such a shift in form. Ryan was just touchy on the topic of wolf form. He didn’t have as much control as his other two forms, half-human/half-wolf and full human. All half-beings were gifted these multiple forms. Gavin loved his human and his bird form, but never had bonded with his half and half form. Ryan had to say that the half and half forms were usually more like 75% human and 25% animal, but he couldn’t really complain about it. 

“Holy shit,” were Ray’s first words when he saw Ryan. “Can you talk?”

“Did you think I couldn’t?” Ryan inquired, tilting his head. “It’s like Gavin in his bird form.”

“Yeah, but you’re like  _ huge _ ,” Ray replied. “You’re bigger than like average wolves.”

“I am the  _ Big  _ Bad Wolf,” Ryan retorted, sitting down in front of Ray. Ray’s eyes skimmed over Ryan, and Ryan huffed, sitting straight. Ray was right, he looked like one big, black wolf. Ryan’s shoulder came up to Ray’s hip, either proving that Ryan was tall or Ray was tiny. 

“I used to be really scared of dogs,” Ray admitted. “But, right now I really just want to pat you on the head. Also, you’re blue eyes are sick as fuck.”

Ryan chuckled. “Thank you, I guess. And go ahead.”

“Wait, I can pet you?” Ray’s eyes widened. 

“Sure. Don’t make me regret it.”

Ray’s hand inched forward towards Ryan’s head. He moved so slowly, Ryan had to stand and bump Ray’s outstretched hand with his head. Ray set it there before softly sweeping his hand towards Ryan’s ears. Ryan closed his eyes and his mouth opened, his tongue dropping out. Ray laughed faintly before moving his other hand to one of Ryan’s ears and scratching. Ryan couldn’t stop himself from panting in delight, and his tail joined in, too. 

“Oh my God,” Ray stated. “You really are just one big dog.” Ray’s hands moved to Ryan’s back and soon, Ryan was on his side getting a belly rub from Ray.

Ryan snapped out of it. “We need to get going,” he announced, standing up. 

“Alright, doggie,” Ray snorted. “Lead the way.” 

Ryan rolled his eyes before starting to walk. “We’re going to have to take from shortcuts since that took away some of our time.”

“I’m following you,” Ray said, trailing Ryan as he took them off the path.

They started another conversation all about Ryan’s wolf form, which mostly involved Ray asking about his favorite places to be scratched. “It’s not like it matters,” Ryan growled, interrupting Ray’s two minute long ramble.

“It so does, bro,” Ray retorted. “Like seriousl-”

Ryan’s ears flicked up. There had been a rustle in the bushes. “Shut up.”

“Woah, that’s ru-”

“I heard something,” Ryan replied, his voice dropping. Ray quieted while Ryan looked around, the wolf’s ears moving as well. It was a few seconds until there was a gunshot. The bullet hit right in front of Ryan. “Hunter,” Ryan breathed before sprinting away. “Get somewhere safe, Ray.” 

“Ryan!” Ray yelped, following the wolf. Ryan skidded into a clearing and found the shooter.

“I finally found you, Big, Bad Wolf,” Michael spat, looking down on the crouching wolf.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long!! Geez I'm a bad writer! Thank you for the nice words and all the kudos and hits!! Well, um, have fun with the conflict.  
> Hey, just 4 fun check out my raywood tumblr:  
> hityouwithraywood.tumblr.com  
> I do shit there, so if you wanna stay in the know.   
> ENJOY!

Ray’s stomach dropped. “Michael, don’t-!” Ray didn’t get to finish his sentence before Michael had adjusted the shotgun and shot again at Ryan. Ryan had narrowly escaped the blast, a small yelp came from the wolf. Ryan’s claws skidded on the forest floor and he slid, falling on his side. 

“Thanks for finally finding me, wolf,” Michael smirked, watching Ryan scramble to get up. 

“Michael, please,” Ray pleaded from the side of the clearing. 

“Stay out of this, Ray,” Michael growled, his eyes staring at Ryan. 

Ray shared a small look with Ryan, the wolf lowering his head in slight acknowledgement. Ray stepped back, gripping a low tree branch. There was no way he would be able to stop Michael; he had to trust Ryan to stop Michael without hurting him. 

Michael and Ryan started circling each other, testing out each other. “You don’t deserve a shot gun,” Michael spat, throwing the gun aside. Michael reached behind him and he pulled out a long and sharp axe. “Prepare to die.” Michael lunged at Ryan, the axe over his head. Ryan dodged as he leapt to the side. Ray saw Ryan bat Michael’s side with his paw, but didn’t scratch him. Michael’s axe stuck into the earth and Michael growled. Michael heaved, the axe sprouting up as if it weighed nothing. Michael turned around and faced Ryan, the wolf cowering slightly. Ryan looked like he didn’t want to hurt Michael, but Michael was fighting to kill. Michael lunged and swung again, missing Ryan by a hair. Michael’s eyes narrowed as he continued to slice the air with the axe. Ryan managed to jump out of the way out of all, never scratching or trying to hurt Michael. Ray’s heart rate would strike up every single time Michael got close to Ryan. 

It really hurt when Ray realized that Ryan was getting tired. 

Ryan was starting to pant, his jumps were starting to get sloppy, he was starting to land wrong, and Michael wasn’t deteriorating as quickly as Ryan. Michael chopped wood all day, he would be used to swinging an axe. Michael was starting to get angry, which put off his aim only a little. 

Ray screeched when Michael’s axe caught Ryan’s side.

Ryan made a small yelp and crumpled to the ground. 

“Michael, stop!” Ray yelled. He wanted to run in and stop this duel, but he couldn’t his feet were glued. He was frozen in his spot. 

“Shut up, Ray!” Michael ordered back, turning his head back to Ray. The tiny distraction was enough for Ryan to stand and hopefully gather himself together. 

“You don’t have to kill him!” Ray retorted, his breath feeling like sobs.

“This wolf murdered my father,” Michael spat. “He doesn’t deserve to live.” Even though Ryan was still only a wolf, Ray could see him fill with guilt. His blue eyes became downcast and his head tilted down. Ray’s breath became even more ragged. “Stay out of this, Ray.” 

Ray gripped his mouth and nose with his hands after Michael’s order. He still couldn’t move. He had to stop this torture, but he couldn’t move. It was as if the grass was concrete, holding him down in the same spot and making him unable to move. He was stuck and there was no way out. 

Michael turned back to Ryan, swinging his axe again.  _ Damn it _ . Ray thought to himself, his throat and eyes burning. He was the only one who could stop this, and yet here he was crying and frozen to the side.

Michael caught Ryan again after a few more slashes, and Ryan fell hard. 

“No,” Ray whispered in fear as he saw Ryan crash in the middle of the clearing. 

Michael only chuckled, standing above the wolf. “I finally have you where I want you.” 

Ryan only lifted his head, looking tired and worn out. Ray sucked in his breath and his heart rate increased even more. His breath was shallow.  _ Come on Ray, do something.  _

“Are you ready to die, wolf?” Michael questioned, spinning the axe.

Ryan answered Michael by closing his eyes. He had accepted his death. 

Ryan had accepted that he was going to die.

_ No. _

_ NO. _

“No,” Ray whispered. 

Michael reared back, ready to bring down his axe with all his might. 

“NO!” Ray screamed, running into the clearing. Ray skidding and landed behind Ryan’s form, covering Ryan with himself. Ray’s scream echoed throughout the woods, nearby birds flocking out from the trees and squawking at the noise. 

The scream somehow made Michael stop.

Ray had his eyes squeezed shut, ready to feel an immense amount of pain, and when he didn’t feel anything, he opened his eyes and looked up. “Michael, you don’t need to be a murderer.”

“It’s not murder if it’s an animal,” Michael retorted, the axe falling to his side. He looked exasperatedly at Ray and he sighed. 

“You can be a better person, Michael,” Ray pleaded. 

Michael was silent for a second, but then he shook his head. “I’m sorry, Ray. But I’m a hunter, and I need to get rid of this wolf. It will make everyone feel a lot more safer.” Michael kicked Ray in the stomach, not using his full strength, but it was enough to push Ray back. Michael reared back again. 

“No!” Ray pleaded, holding out a hand and closing his eyes with a sob. 

Michael axe started towards Ryan.

Ray felt his throat and eyes burn even more. 

A bright light and a steady voice stopped the axe from hitting Ryan.

“Michael.”

Michael stopped mid swing and the axe fell from his hand, eyes widening at the form in front of him.

“Gavin?”

* * *

Gavin was in front of Michael, his hand stretched out where Michael’s axe would’ve swung. He stood in the middle of Ryan and Michael, his green eyes watching the axe. When it fell to the ground, Gavin finally looked up at Michael. 

“Ryan,” Ray whispered, scooting up towards the wolf and burying his face into a patch of fur.

“Ryan?” Michael questioned, his voice soft with confusion. He looked back at the wolf for a second before returning back to Gavin.

“Michael,” Gavin repeated, starting again. 

“Wha-?” Michael’s face became utterly confused. “What is this? What the fuck is going on? Gavin, you’re human?!?”

“Half human,” Gavin responded. “Half human and half bird. Sorry for not telling you earlier.”

“What’s with the crown?” Michael asked, searching Gavin’s body.

“I’m, also, a prince,” Gavin stated. 

Michael’s eyes widened and he took a step back.

“Listen, Michael, I was going to tell you earlier, but-”

“But, what?” Michael demanded, interrupting Gavin. “You were too scared? You didn’t know how to phrase it? Gavin, I’ve known you for more than half my life and yet you couldn’t tell me this?! I would’ve never have known you were  _ human _ ! And a prince! Oh my God! What kind of joke is this!?” 

“It’s not a joke!” Gavin retorted, obviously starting to get frustrated. “Michael, I’m not kidding you! I’m still the same bird that pesters you in the forest!”

“I don’t believe it,” Michael replied. 

Gavin groaned. He rolled his eyes and there was a bright light before a small brown bird was flapping where Gavin used to be. “You believe in talking birds, yet this is the thing you choose to think is fake,” Gavin tweeted. 

Michael shook his head. “I-I-I-I...this isn’t real.” 

Gavin switched back into a human, which meant another flash. “Michael, I’m not lying to you. And I’m sorry I kept this secret for so long. But, now is the time to come clean about it.”

“Why? Why did you keep it from me?” Michael hissed. 

“Because, I didn’t want to dampen your dreams of the Big Bad Wolf,” Gavin responded.

Michael huffed in reply, disbelieving Gavin’s answer.

“The Big Bad Wolf isn’t just a wolf,” Gavin explained. “He’s a man and his name is Ryan Haywood. He’s lived longer than me and has lived in these woods his whole life. He has kept this place safe for years, taking care of any animal that needed the help. And he never meant to hurt your father. Michael, I didn’t tell you about me being half-human because I didn’t want you to lose your dream of finally meeting your father’s killer. I thought that maybe you would get over it, but now I see that I was a fool for thinking that.” Gavin inhaled, pausing for a second. “But, you can’t kill this man. After that day with your father, Ryan pledged that he wouldn’t hurt anyone. It was very traumatic for him, Michael. He never meant for anyone to die. And even though your parents are the one to kill his, Ryan got over it after hurting another human being.

“What I’m essentially saying is that I’m sorry, but you don’t need to kill this undeserving man to get over the death of your father. I know you think Ryan deserves it, but he really doesn’t. He’s practically the sweetest person I’ve ever had the pleasure of being friends with and I’d really appreciate it if you didn’t kill him.”

“Gavin,” Michael whispered. 

“I know it’s a lot, okay?” Gavin said. “But I need you to really stop and think about what your actions could’ve caused. You have an explosive personality and you don’t really think before you act, but that’s who you are. Please, just, go home and process. I’m going to drop by a little later, probably with Ryan to help clean his wounds.” 

Michael nodded. He turned grabbed his gun and axe, and then he hightailed it out of the clearing. 

There was silence before Gavin sighed and turned to Ray and Ryan.

“Is he alright?” Gavin questioned, looking over Ryan’s ruffled condition.

“I’m fine,” Ryan rasped. 

“Ryan,” Ray whispered, once again. Then, the boy looked up at Gavin. “Thank you. If you hadn’t come, Ryan would be...” Ray’s sentence dwindled off. 

“Well, if you hadn’t screamed ‘no’, I might not have known,” Gavin responded. “It echoed throughout the whole forest. I was lucky I was able to get here so fast, too.”

“Thank you,” Ray repeated. 

“I’ll leave so you can change back, Rye,” Gavin said. “It’s easier to treat your wounds that way.” Gavin paused. “In fact, I might just go check up on Michael. Ray, please take care of Ryan.”

Ray nodded as Gavin sped out of the clearing. “Hey, do you need me to leave?” Ray inquired, softly touching Ryan. 

“Nah,” Ryan shook his head. “Just kinda close your eyes. Transformations are always bright, and we don’t want you going blind.”

“I wear glasses because I am literally as blind as a bat,” Ray retorted, but he covered his eyes and tilted his head away. 

The light lasted a few seconds and Ray opened his eyes to see Ryan laying on the ground, scowling. 

“Pain?” Ray questioned.

“Yeah,” Ryan grunted. “Gimme a sec.” 

“Okay,” Ray affirmed, standing up and brushing off his dress. 

“Alright, I’m ready,” Ryan stated after a few seconds. Ray held out a hand and helped heave Ryan up onto his feet. Ryan stumbled, trying to walk on his own, but was stopped by Ray. Ray slid under Ryan’s arm and told Ryan to lean his weight on him. Surprisingly, Ray was able to keep Ryan steady as they made their way slowly to Michael’s house.

The whole time, they stayed silent. They didn’t speak at all. The only conversation was the tweets of birds and buzzes of insects. 

They reached Michael’s small red house and Ray realized it was about lunchtime. And how he knew that was the roaring growl from his stomach.

“I guess, we won’t just be patching me up,” Ryan stated, chuckling softly as Ray knocked on the door. 

“Shut up, wise guy,” Ray retorted. “I’m not the one who got in a fight.” 


End file.
